Fate Comes Early
by Stelbeltm13
Summary: Bella never stops Edward in the meadow at the end of eclipse ,they have sex and...
1. Discussions And Beds

Summary: Last Pages of Eclipse; Bella didn't stop Edward in the meadow. They get intimate. Bella slowly starts to change…

Disclaimer…I do not own twilight, I just play with the characters' lives. But still who wouldn't want to own their own Edward…

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

"Deal's off" He said abruptly

"_What?!"_ I gasped "You're Backing out?! No!"

"I'm not Backing out, Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want no strings attached."

"Why?"

"Bella, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need _you_ to be happy don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

"But I-"

"No. We're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what _I've _done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So." He shifted under me, squaring his shoulders "We're doing it_ your way, _Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, It wouldn't be so bad it's worth a try." He gritted his teeth.

"Edward .No-"

He Put his fingers to my lips. "Don't worry , Bella ,love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands.

His lips were on mine then. His sweet cold breath was pouring into my mouth. I wanted to stop him but my body told me never to stop. I listened to part of what my brain was telling me.

"Edward… Please …. At least … Not here… Need a bed…" I managed to breathe out between kisses. He stood up never breaking the kiss. When I opened my eyes his were black and filled with an equal mixture of love and lust. He broke the kiss and flung me on his back. He started running, at a speed that even a vampire would have thought impossible, toward the road. Instead of going to the car like I thought he would he kept running past the car and towards the Cullen Mansion.

Comprehension dawned on my face. I realized that he didn't want to waste time , fumbling with keys or driving slower than he could . In record time we were through the door and in his room .

Suddenly a blush creeped on to my face when I thought of the six vampires that could hear us if they were in the house. Edward noticed this.

"What are you embarrassed about, love?"

"Umm…Just wondering where the family is?" It came out as a question instead of a statement.

He chuckled a husky throaty laugh. "Don't worry , love. They went on a much deserved hunt . They're somewhere in Canada."

"Oh" and with that one word we continued. I could not describe to anyone how I felt at this moment, well maybe Jasper but still. We continued for hours until I finally fell into a deep sleep filled with my gorgeous soul mate.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ihope you like it


	2. Lazy Days

Disclaimer...I Own Noting but 4 very large books....

Chapter 2: Lazy Days

I awoke to my personal Adonis smiling adoringly at me. I grinned brightly at him. A shiver ran down my spine as I recalled last nights events. At almost the same time about 10 shades of reds graced my face.

"Good morning , love."Edward said softly

I stretched and mumbled a good morning. When I moved to stretch my legs I groaned. Edward instantly started to apologize.

"Goodness gracious, I knew we should have waited 'till you were changed . I am such an idiot. Uggh I am so so so-"

"Edward, STOP! There are no words for how great last night was. I have never been happier than I am right now. Please, please stop berating yourself."

"But, Bella-"

"No. You've taken an almost perfect moment and ruined it. So I'm going to take a shower , eat breakfast, and go home . If you'll excuse me …"I trailed off as I stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. I heard a nearly inaudible gasp come from Edward. I tried my hardest not to turn around , but quickly gave up .When I looked up at him he was right in front of me and his eyes were black and filled with lust. That morning was easily forgotten with what happened after that.

* * *

I went into the bathroom a few hours later and took a quick cool shower and found some of my clothes on the bathroom counter. After quickly getting dressed, I headed downstairs. My senses were assaulted with the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes.

I peeked into the kitchen and saw Edward by the stove serving the eggs onto a separate dish .I walked to the island and sat on one of the stools. Edward grinned at me as I ate my breakfast. When I finished I gave him a chaste kiss and said "Thank You . That was easily the best breakfast I've ever had."

"You're welcome my love."He murmured. I plopped down on the couch while he put on a decided to watch the movie "Hot Fuzz". I laughed so hard that tears were welling up in my eyes. Maybe halfway through the movie I started drifting off.

The last words I heard were "Sleep ,love. I'll wake you when everyone comes home."

When I woke up about an hour later, I looked up into the topaz eyes I love so much. Edward smiled at me and said teasingly "Sleep well?" . He started to laugh and I groaned ,wondering what I could've possibly said in my sleep to make him laugh so much.

I gave him a questioning glance and he had the nerve to laugh more. I lightly slapped his shoulder, knowing that if I hit any harder I would only hurt myself. He calmed down enough to tell me what I was saying in my sleep.

"You were mentioning things like Nicholas kill the killers, and fill the evidence room. You even said something about Danny get your head out of your ass .You said my name a few times but nothing different from the usual."

I groaned . This is why I don't watch crazy movies I always end up saying stupid stuff.

I got up from the couch and headed upstairs to brush my teeth quickly. When I came downstairs, the family was just walking in.

Emmet had such a disgruntled expression I couldn't help but ask "What's wrong Em ?"

He just looked up and glared at Jasper. I must have had the most confused expression because Edward stepped in and answered for Emmet.

"Emmet is just mad ,because Jasper stole his bear."

Emmet just pouted more."It wasn't fair, I was getting ready to get the damn thing and he was like 3 seconds ahead of me. Next time we see one of your favorites he's mine."

Jasper had the most victorious smile on his face. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head.I looked behind a pouting Emmet to a very exited Alice. If she had bounce any harder she would wear a hole through the beautiful hardwood floors. I was going to ask her to come with me to Seattle to buy some 'nightwear' I mean I want to look nice. Hopefully they wont be on so long ,alice bounded over to me and said "Of course I'll go with you!"

Edward looked at me and said "What is she talking about?

"Shopping" For lingerie, I added in my thoughts

Edward's jaw dropped when I said this."You are willingly going to go shopping with Alice?"He asked skeptically . I simply nodded and walked away to give Esme and Carlisle a hug.

I turned around and jumped when I noticed Alice behind me looking up with her world famous pout and pleading eyes.

"Yes ,Alice?" I said defeated.

"Can we ,please, please, please go today? I would owe you eternally if you went today please I love you so so much and-"

"Ok Alice, Fine just give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." I interrupted.

Alice grinned victoriously. I walked towards Edward who still had his mouth agape and said "Honey close your mouth you'll catch flies."Everyone laughed except Emmet who still had a pout on his lips .Just then it seemed that Emmet composed himself enough to make fun of me.

"So Bella ,Edward how did you spend your weekend? Did you play chess? Or no, did you discuss politics?" Emmet teased .Edward growled a little bit bottling up his anger.I blushed bright red from hairline to chin.

Everyone except Alice and Edwards eyes grew wide as the stared at Edward and I . I simply mumbled "I'm gonna go put my shoes on." But as soon as I turned away Emmet started laughing so hard ,I'm sure it shook the foundation of the house . I practically ran up the stairs, and to my surprise I didn't trip once.

I went down the steps to a giggling Alice and a very frustrated Edward standing by Alice's yellow Porsche. I gave Edward a sweet kiss but was interrupted by Emmet yelling "Hey no making babies out in the front yard!"I couldn't help but giggling against Edward's lips at the impossibility of that.

Edward sighed. "Good bye my love. Alice, be careful."

I slid into the car and as soon as my seat belt was buckled Alice sped off.

When I figured we were out of the families hearing range I told alice"Thanks, I don't think I can do this without you, and even though Rose has warmed up to me a bit, I don't think she would've done this for me and you're my best friend…" I trailed off.

Alice simply smiled and said you don't know how long I've waited for the day that you finally ask_ me _to go shopping with_ you_! I love you so much you're making me one of the happiest people on earth."

We arrived at the mall in Seattle minutes later and shopped till we dropped, well till I dropped.

* * *

A/N I haven't been able to update because i ripped my power cord and had to wait for my older brother to order me a new one. Anyways...I am very tired at this moment so im going to have to say goodbye and till next time...Peace!


	3. Sleepy Head

Disclaimer… I own nothing but my laptop and fuzzy blue socks…

Chapter 3: Sleepyhead

I woke up and stretched. It was a boring Saturday morning. Edward was out hunting with Emmet and Jasper. Alice was going to come at 1 and hang out with me for the day. I always hated theses days that Edward had to go hunting. It made me feel like I did when he left last September. Broken, helpless ,worthless. But, I knew that if his eyes got any darker they would scare the living daylights out of me. So, instead of being scared I forced him to go.

I looked over at my nightstand and yelped when I saw what time it was. It was Twelve Forty. _That's strange_ I thought. _I went to bed at 10:45 last night._

I took a 10 minute shower and hurried through my daily routines. As I walked into my room I had a strange feeling that everything was going to change. Although, I didn't know whether or not it was a good thing. I heard a knock on the door and said in a regular voice "Alice , If it's you, just come in."I heard the door open and close . I turned around and saw Alice sitting at the edge of my bed with her legs crossed.

"Hey Alice!"I said happily.

"I think Edward was right I am rubbing of on you" she giggled.

"Heeeey… I guess so but it would have happened sooner or later. Anyways…" I trailed off.

"Alice?"I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"Will…. You Braid my hair for me ?" Changing my question last minute.

"Of course Bella. Now what was your real question?"

"Darn it" I muttered under my breath. Alice laughed, like the tinkering of bells.

"Well…Ok...Umm… You would tell me if something big was going to happen right?"

"Of course ,Bella. Why? Are you planning something?"

"No I just get this feeling that we're going to meet somebody that is really important." I sighed" Forget it I'm probably just going crazy"

"Bella are you sure you aren't psychic? Or a mind reader?"She asked finishing my hair. "I've been having a vision of a family of six coming to the house. But I can't tell when, why, or even who. Then one day I can almost see their faces then they just disappear. It's getting really frustrating!" She huffed

"Don't worry Alice you'll get it." I patted her shoulder and she perked up.

It always amazed me how she could just bounce back like that.

"So ,what exactly do you want to do today? "

"I don't know , but nothing to tiring please . I'm exhausted .That doesn't even make sense…"I trailed off.

"What doesn't make sense?"Alice asked

"Well , I slept about 13 hours and I'm still sleepy."

"I would guess so. With what you and Edward stay up doing I'm surprised your not still sleeping."Alice's voice took on a teasing tone. I threw a pillow at her and missed by a mile."Stupid , perfect, coordinated , graceful , Vampire.."I grumbled .Alice laughed so hard I'm sure her sides would be hurting and her face would be flushed if she were human.

"Well, how about we go visit Esme , I haven't seen her in about a week." I suggested after Alice's laughter died down. "jeesh your no better than Emmet. At least I know you love me."

We went to the Cullen Mansion and walked in to see Esme and Carlisle in a compromising position on the couch. I couldn't help my childish response and looked away covering my eyes mumbling an apology through my hands.I'm sure if Esme and Carlisle could blush they would be beet red .

"Hello dear. How are you?"Esme asked as she smoothed out her wrinkled clothing.

"I'm fine. Thank you."There was an akward silence that lasted a few seconds, until my stomach decided to rumble. I instantly laughed as the mood was lightened.

"Come ,I'll make you some lunch."

"Thank you,Esme."I eagerly followed her into the kitchen where she prepared me a sandwich and gave me a glass of juice.

After I finished my lunch I placed the cup in the sink , threw out the paper towel and went to the living room where Alice had started to put a movie on. We watched "A walk to remember" and I cried at the appropriate places. I woke up to cool arms wrapping around me and carrying me up to a big soft bed . Edward murmured "Sleep love, Alice already called Charlie."

"I love you " I whispered before I slipped into a deep oblivion.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

As I walked into my house , I started to feel very nauseated . I went into the kitchen to get some ginger ale. I opened the fridge and the stench of leftover steak permeated the air. Instantly my stomach tightened into a very uncomfortable knot. I tasted my sandwich from earlier this afternoon and ran to the bathroom , managing to only stumble twice. As soon as I was near the toilet, I emptied my stomachs contents. I sat still for a few minutes to try and calm my stomach , but it didn't work. I tried getting up but my body was so weak. Just as I was going to give up I saw a frantic and worried Edward in front of me. He scooped me up in his arms, gently, careful not to jostle me too much. He laid me on my bed, ran downstairs brought me the ginger ale I was looking for when all this started and kneeled down by the side of the bed.

"Love, are you okay?"Edward asked worriedly.

I sipped at my ginger ale but found that as suddenly as the nausea cam it went."Fine, actually. I feel good. I just need to brush my teeth. I will be right back." I told Edward. He stood up and sat on my rocking chair while I brushed my teeth. I yawned as I walked back into my room.

"You're tired?"Edward asked" How are you still tired ?You've been sleeping like the dead these past weeks."

"I don't know " I whispered already half asleep as I got on my pajamas. Edward laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle tomorrow. Goodnight . I love you."Those were the last words I heard before drifting off to sleep.

A/N I have been busy cooking tons of food for Christmas dinner , cleaning, getting trouble from my mom for cutting my hair too short so I'm trying to make up for lack of chapters by posting a chapter every other day or so . I'm really trying.

I have a question. Do YOU want me to include the Volturi ?Or should I exclude them from this entire story?

Please review I really appreciate it!!!!!!


	4. Impossibility

Disclaimer... Yea Yea Yea , I know, I know I don't own anything, Don't have to rub it in. hahaha. anyways Enjoy

Chapter 4 Impossibility

As I got ready to go to visit Carlisle in the hospital , I wondered what could be wrong with me. Could I have a disease ? Is there really something wrong with me?

As I pondered this I failed to notice that a very worried Charlie was standing in my bedroom door way .

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yea ,Dad. Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"Okay , well call as soon as Dr. Cullen knows what's wrong."

"Sure, Sure "I couldn't help but use the tone that my former best friend use to use with his father. It pained me to use the past tense but I knew that he wouldn't want to be my friend if I had "to choose sides". Especially if I choose "their side" as Jake liked to put it. I locked that thought to the back of my mind when I heard a distinct knock on the door.

I hurried down the steps , carefully not to trip down the steps. I opened my door and gasped. I would never get used to seeing Edward . He always looked perfect. For some reason, Alice had a quirk. She liked to make Edward and I match. I was wearing a gray T-shirt with a skull on it, blue skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a black pea coat.

Edward had a similar outfit. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and a black coat similar to mine. He chuckled as he realized the same thing as me. I quickly joined in.

"Ready ,love? Hello Charlie!"

Charlie mumbled a quick "hey" and slipped into the living room. As much as he tries , he could still try and be nicer to his soon to be son in law.

"Bye, Dad ." I called out as I walked out the door. Edward opened the door to the Volvo for me and I slid in. He joined me in the car and started the engine. He sped down the street towards the hospital.

"Are you feeling better, Bella. Don't down play it . Please. For my sanity's sake. "

"Edward you worry to much. I am absolutely fine. If I could without breaking a leg I would be jumping around."

He chuckled at my poor joke. We pulled into the hospital parking lot minutes later. There was a comfortable silence between us as we walked up the stairs to the main entrance of the hospital. When we walked up to the front desk , I had to suppress the hiss I wanted to let out. The nurse, who was maybe in her early twenties, was pretty much eating Edward with her eyes. I heard Edward chuckle at me , sensing my jealousy . The nurse told us- Edward- to sit and wait, that Dr. Cullen

Carlisle motioned to us to follow him. He led us to an empty room. Edward helped me up on to the bed. Carlisle did the essential routine. When it cam to getting blood for a routine blood test I flinched. Everyone who knew me , knew very well that I absolutely despise needles.

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry , I'll do it so fast you won't even know it happened."

"Okaaaay" I said reluctantly .Now Edward was laughing at me.

"You've encountered Vampire after countless Vampire , Yet you cower at the sight of a needle. You never cease to amaze me."Edward chuckled.

By the time Edward finished speaking, Carlisle wasn't even in the room. I looked around incredulously. I muttered something along the lines of "Stupid fast vampires".

After a little while I noticed Edward's confused and exasperated expression. I cupped his cheek in my hand and he visibly relaxed. I asked him "What's wrong?"

"Oh , nothing. It's just that Carlisle is looking at the results of the blood test, but he's blocking me."

"Oh" I whispered before he came closer to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We were interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat .

"Well… I really do not know how to tell you this."Carlisle said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Carlisle , please stop repeating the medical history of Elijah Anderson. I need to know please."

"Okay ..Well.. Ummmm" This was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle at a loss for words" Well, I'll stop beating around the bush"

"Bella , the hospital is forced to do one of these tests for every woman around your age. That is a pregnancy test. It came back positive."

Oh , that's nothing…. Wait…WHAT!?!?! I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What ?" I asked in barely whisper. Edward sat frozen next to me. I tried nudging his shoulder to get him out of the fog he seemed to be in. He sat there with an expression mixed with confusion, excitement, happiness, wonder and fear.

Carlisle began to explain his ideas.

"Well , I have a theory. Our venom is like our body fluid . So perhaps , Edward, your venom substituted for sperm. She IS human and IS able to carry a child. So my thoughts are that your egg was fertilized with his venom." Towards the end he was talking to me. My mouth was agape and I made quick work of closing it. I couldn't believe it. I am finally able to give Edward what he's always wanted.

"YES!!!!!!" I exclaimed out of the blue. Edward and Carlisle stared at me curiously. I involuntarily blushed. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Can we leave now , I'm kind of tired." I ended , biting my lip.

"Of course let me just clock out of work. I want to be there when you tell the family. If that's what you planned on doing?"

"Umm Yea, I guess. Better now than later."

* * *

We got home relatively fast. Whether it was Edward's manic driving or my deepness in thought , I'm not sure. Carlisle was right behind us. I awkwardly stepped out of the car and towards the front door.

Before I could reach for the knob , a pixie was flying at me.

"A babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed

At the word baby Rose flew out of the house with Emmet in tow. She was next to Alice in a fraction of a second.

"Where ?" she questioned

I pointed to my abdomen. She stood in front of me with her mouth open wide. Alice was squealing , bouncing up and down, ignoring Jasper's futile attempts at calming her down

I knew the one word that Alice was thinking..Ugh

_**Shopping**_

* * *

_**A/N **_I am so happy I can't wait. Till the 10th chapter or so. This will be my all time favorite a whole new lot of characters will be introduced.

I'll be trying to update as much as I can since I'm on my Winter break. But I have lots of essays to write so I cant guarantee one everyday.

Bella And Edward's Outfits are on my profile.....


	5. Telling Renee

Disclaimer… I only own a sweater that costs more than it does to go to the movies , which where I go, is A LOT…No infringement intended

Chapter 5

I walked into the house and was bombarded with questions by the family. Their questions were mostly the same.

"How?" was the most popular question among all the Cullens.

I looked towards Carlisle hopefully. He nodded answering my silent plea to explain. As he explained what was going on, everyone seemed to be looking at me. Well, all the women were looking at me. Emmet was looking at me waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosalie looked utterly confused , as her eyes bore into mine. She looked sad and wistful, but all at the same time caring. I wasn't sure if it was because she was glad that I want giving away everything that she ever wanted, or the fact that she would get everything that she ever wanted. A family, a baby, or even a perfect life.

When she saw that I saw her looking at me, she gave me a small smile, that surprised every fiber of my being. Jasper was hit with so much surprise that he couldn't contain it fast enough so everyone in the room jumped up when it all came around in the large living room of the mansion.

He quickly controlled it and calmed everyone down. Everyone looked around and once again stopped at me . I ducked my head and blushed a very bright red.

As it got later, I started getting sleepy. Edward took quick notice and started getting me up. I said a quick goodbye to everyone before starting for the door.

Before I got to the door , Esme ran towards me carrying a covered dish.

"Dear , you have to start eating healthier , and I'm sure Charlie would like something for dinner .I don't want you to have to cook you're exhausted."She said.

"Thank you so much, Esme "I said . As I got closer to her to take the food from her hands and give her a hug. I smelled what she cooked before she even told me. I quickly felt my stomach knot and my gagging reflex come in to play.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran to the first floor bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet , I heard Emmet's loud guffaws of laughter. I also heard Carlisle say "I guess she wont be eating red meat for a while" Edward sighed. He had been holding my hair for me while I threw up today's lunch.

The nausea went as soon s it came. I got up and stood by the sink rinsing off my face Edward left quickly to retrieve my tooth brush and toothpaste from his bathroom upstairs. I made quick work of brushing my teeth. When I walked into the living room I looked apologetically at Esme who had a completely different meal in her hands.

"Sorry , Esme. I guess that Red meat just doesn't suit me." A very strong wave of calm and happiness washed over me. I thanked jasper and gave everyone a hug again . I put on my jacket and grabbed the plate of chicken alfredo from Esme. We got home relatively quickly. By the time I was ready for bed and back in my room , it was nine thirty. I was surprised by this. The day passed by quickly.

When I woke up I stood up slowly, making sure that I wasn't going to throw up. Sadly, today was one of those days that I couldn't help but feel sad. Edward was out hunting with the entire family minus Carlisle who had to do rounds at the hospital.

I decided to call Angela , to see if she would like to hang out with me. I didn't know why but I felt that if I dint tell someone else soon I would burst from excitement.

I dialed her number. It rang twice before she answered

"_Hello? "_

"Hey Ang. I just wanted to invite you to lunch with me. I have something I really want to tell you. It's my treat."

"_Oh, Okay. What time do you want me to meet you there?_ "

I took a quick glance at the clock and noticed it was already one o'clock.

"Umm… how about two? I just got up. I need to clean up a bit and I'll meet you there."

"_Okay, Bella I'll see you there. Drive safe. Bye"_

"Bye, Angela."

I hung up my phone and sat down on my bed. In my haste to tell someone , I forgot about two very important people. Charlie and Renee.

For the love of all that's holy.

That's like asking for a lecture .

I decided to call Renee and tell her first . _ The worst she can do to me is yell, besides she's miles and miles away._

As the phone rang I got incredibly nervous. My mom picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello? Renee speaking"_ My mother said in a cheerful tone

"Hey, Mom"

"_Oh, hey baby. You haven't called in a while. How are you? How is that sweetheart, Edward? Do you have a date for the wedding yet?"_

I interrupted her there, before she could get into anymore details." Mom I have something to tell you" I said carefully.

"_oh no, What's wrong sweetie , are you okay ?Is Charlie Okay? What's wrong?"_

"Mom ,nothings wrong. Well, actually its good. Depending on how you see it."

"_Bella, please just tell me what's wrong . You're getting me worried. "_

"Mom, I know this is the last thing you wanted for me to do. I know you wanted me to avoid your mistakes, but these aren't your mistakes they're mine. Mom…I'm Pregnant."

I waited for a few seconds while she was quiet. I sat rigidly waiting for the wrath she was about to unleash about me being to young and making her mistakes.

After about two minutes she said a calm , happy and joyous "_ Okay"_

"Okay?!"I asked her like she was going insane.

"_Do we have to have the same conversation we had a month ago. I told you , and you've said it yourself, you're not making the same mistakes. You are an old soul like I've always told you . You'll Probably last forever with Edward. Wait, the baby is his right?!"_

"Oh , mom! Of course it is. I … you know..umm. I lost my virginity to him. I just found out yesterday."

Renee laughed_."Have you told Charlie?"_

"No I'm afraid he'll try to shoot Edward." Not that it will do any harm. Well then Charlie would figure out that something's different about Edward. I added in my thoughts.

"_Well Baby I gotta go . Call me back soon. I love you .Take care of yourself . ill be there in December to see my grandbaby."_

"Okay mom say hi to Phil for me"

Great the worst of it's over with.

* * *

A/N I absolutely love you guys. The reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzzy inside thats why i just had to add another chapter sooner. I love loev love reviews. I am such a little girl that when i saw the reviews were all positive , i unplugged my laptop, and ran up 3 flights of stairs screaming MOM MOM THEY LIKE IT, she looked at me like i was going insane .Anyways Merry Christmas!


	6. Telling Charlie

Disclaimer… I only own a little teddy bear with a yellow bow tie and a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it. Too bad I don't own twilight..*sighs*….I'll just let you start reading

Chapter 6 Telling Charlie…

When I told Angela , she was astonished. After one minute passed by she got up out of her seat and gave me a tight hug. She was practically jumping out of her seat. After a little while we just chatted about useless stuff. When our food came we ate in a comfortable silence.

As I drove home, I thought to myself _Who would've thought…I move here to keep living a normal boring life, And Instead, I get the guy that every girl in the school wants, he's a hundred and nine year old vampire, he proposes and gets me pregnant. _I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I thought of this. I always knew that I would never regret it.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Charlie's cruiser in his usual spot. I wondered why he was home so early .I left that thought alone as I entered. I saw Charlie staring absently at the television. He was watching some weird game show.

I closed the front door and rounded the corner to the living room.

"Hey, Dad" I said. Charlie jumped at the sound of my voice. He was very deep in thought , because his face was scrunched up like he was trying to figure out a really complicated math problem.

"Oh . Hey Bells. You scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

" Yea , I noticed. Were you doing math in your head?"I asked.

"Well , I was just wondering something. "

"What is it Dad?" I asked curiously .

"Okay ..sit down…" Charlie muted the t.v ,something which never failed to surprise me "You wouldn't mind me seeing someone right?"

Huh? "Umm …No I don't, not at all why?"

"Well you remember Harry right?"I nodded my head slowly ,unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Well, I've been hanging out with Sue. At first it was just to help her out with funeral arrangements . But we've gotten closer, and I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

By now I was practically giddy with joy. My Dad finally has somebody. Why wouldn't I be happy. Then I suddenly giggled. Charlie looked at me confused I just shook my head. The thought that made me laugh was that I was going to be a vampire ,with werewolf step-siblings. Well if they actually get married, but still, can't you see the irony in that.

Charlie was still looking at me questioningly. I just gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
"Daddy, I love you. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. You've been alone for too long. You deserve somebody. As long as it makes you happy , I'm happy." I was very serious when I said this.

"Thank you , kid" He said.

I went up to my room and put my bag in there. I grabbed my truck keys and said "Charlie I'll be back later. Do you need anything from the pharmacy?"

He mumbled "no" and I went outside. I slid into my truck. I pushed the key into the hole and turned it. Instead of roaring to life it clicked and wheezed. I tried five more times. Then dropped my head onto the wheel. "No "I wailed."My truck can't be gone" I pouted. With a huff, I slid out of the car and walked inside only stumbling once.

I re-entered the house and Charlie asked "what's wrong" just as I got a text from Edward , Alice , and Rosalie.

"Truck died."I muttered

"Oh sorry ,Bells. Do you want to use the cruiser to go to the pharmacy?"

"No, Dad. Thanks though . It can wait."I sighed . "If you need me I'll be in my room"

I looked over the text messages quickly

_**Alice**_

_Sorry I would've told you but I had my hands busy with a lion_

_**Rose**_

_I can't wait to fine tune the car Edward gets you. Alice told me her vision_

_**Edward**_

_Sorry, Love. Well does this mean I can get you a car? I would owe you millions if you let me get you this one thing._

I replied to each of them quickly.

_Alice, It's okay. I'm just glad it happened while I was home. See you later._

_Rose , Sure of course you can_

_Edward, I think I might have to give this to you. Please just don't get me something that will make me look like I just robbed a bank and a car dealership. Oh and it has to be red. I love you. Come back soon ._

I quickly went to my room .I put on my lullaby and started dozing off. When I woke up I saw that it was six in the morning. I wasn't tired at all. I had gotten home at six and I slept a good eleven hours. When finally looked up I saw those beautiful golden orbs I love so much .I moved up a little to kiss him. He easily complied.

I saw a satisfied grin on his face when I pulled back. I knew that only meant one thing he already got my car. I groaned a little but was okay. This was all he had asked for and I wanted to give it to him. It made him happy , so it made me happy.

"Hey ." he said.

"So what did you get?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He batted his eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"I will find out eventually."

"Edward?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes , my love?"

"Well do you think we could move the wedding to an earlier date?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. When were you thinking?"

"Well I thought maybe we could do it on your birthday?"It came out as more of a question.

"Okay. What brought up this thought?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you . I told Renee. Well, before I told her she asked me about our wedding date. It got me thinking. I don't want to do it when I'm as big as a whale. So I thought when I'm just a little bit bigger wouldn't hurt me."

He nodded thoughtfully , and chuckled. " That, my dear, is a wonderful birthday present. Thank you."

After a while I got up out of bed to take a shower. Charlie was off today so Edward and I decided to tell him today and together. At around two Edward came I told him to come into the living room with me so we could tell Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Hello, Edward. How is everyone?"

"They're just fine just excited."

"Oh, about what?"Charlie asked curiously.

"Well that's what I'm here to tell you about."

"Okay , what is it?"

"Well Dad. You know that Edward and I are engaged…"Charlie nodded for me to continue "Well we found out a few days ago that…"I trailed off sweat forming on my brow.

"What did you find out?" Charlie prodded getting nervous.

"I'm just going to say this straight out… Dad I'm Pregnant." Edward squeezed my hand gently to reassure me . I breathed in deeply while I waited for Charlie to gather his now scattered thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I went to Carlisle two days ago. "

Edward finally spoke."Don't worry Charlie. I'm very happy. I will take care of her and our baby."I smiled when Edward said our. I was glad he was happy.

"Okay then, kid I guess there's nothing more I can do than be here for you. You two are still getting married right?"

"Yes ,We are planning for June twentieth ."Edward said

"Okay."Charlie turned back to the T.V

"Dad, Edward and I are going out okay? I'm going to stay over at the Cullen's. Ill see you Tomorrow. "

"Okay." He muttered "Love you, drive safely"

A/N I myself am anticipating more chapters so I'm staying up extra late writing most of these chapters. I can't wait to get to some of the other chapters. Anyway. At the moment its 235 AM so I am going to got to sleep before I pass out with my computer on my lap…. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please review. it really encourages me to write more.


	7. Ferrari's and Visions

Disclaimer… I only own a very short hair cut that I got in trouble for … Too bad I don't own Twilight .That would make me very happy.

Chapter 7 Ferrari's and Visions

I walked into the house and remembered something.

"Edward?" He smiled for me to continue "I know that you already bought the car. Please just show me it. I promise you I won't complain… too much…"

Edward chuckled. "Okay love. " Edward led me to the garage. When we were half way there Edward covered my eyes. I giggled at the situation.

Suddenly we stopped and I stumbled a little bit ,but steadied myself.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay

When Edward uncovered my eyes , I stood with my mouth wide open. Edward placed a finger under my chin and said, "Honey ,close your mouth you'll catch flies" He chuckled .I turned around and playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't use my own line on me."

In front of me was a gorgeous red Ferrari, with a black bow on top. I stared at it a few more seconds, contemplating how much he must have spent on it. I quickly left that thought alone. I promised I wouldn't complain. I make good on my promises.

"It's a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano **"**

I nodded my head. I looked at the awesome two door car and surprised myself by squealing .Edward laughed."Alice is rubbing off on you." Edward said between laughs.

"Well that wouldn't be my fault. So …Can I give her a spin?"

"Her? Did you already name it?"

"Actually , yes." He looked at me questioningly " I've named her Fiona."

As I said this, the house shook with what was obviously Emmet's laughter. Edward passed me the keys from his pocket. I slid in the car excitedly. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. I practically moaned when the car purred to life. Edward slid in next to me . I reached over a pulled into a searing kiss.

"I love you" I whispered , knowing fully well that he would hear me.

"More than you will ever know, my love." He replied. Smiling I pulled out of the massive garage. As I crawled out of the elongated driveway. As soon as I hit the main highway I went above my usual pace. Of course that partly wasn't my fault. Considering the car pretty much had a mind of its own.

When I finished my test run I pulled into the garage to a very happy and awaiting Rosalie . She had grey pants and a black Night Before Christmas t-shirt on. I was guessing she was getting ready to get dirty.

I spent the rest of the day admiring my personal Adonis while watching movies.

8 weeks later

Today was the day we would be getting another sonogram. I was very excited. I was even more excited to find out the gender of the baby in a few hours.

Alice already had a vision, of the gender from a text message I would have sent to her, but she was being a "big stupid head", as Emmet so kindly put it, and decided to not tell even me. Something about 'if she tells me it wouldn't be a surprise'.

When I got to the hospital , I was all but jumping out of the silver Volvo . As I was bouncing in my seat in the waiting room , I came a cross an interesting thought.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella? " Edward said. He was playing with the cool façade , but I knew better. He was just as excited as me.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Not really. Have you?"

"A little bit. A few names popped into my mind but I'm not sure."

"What names?"

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking maybe Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I don't know. I just played around with our parents' names. "

"I absolutely love it. They would be so happy. What about if it's a boy? "

"Well…I don't know what do you think?"

"I just thought of…Christopher Thomas Cullen ?"

" What made you think of that?"

"Well , in one of my other high schools , I made a peculiar human friend and his name was Christopher. We became very good friends. One day he was in a deadly car accident. He and his baby brother Thomas miraculously survived. The little eight month old had not one scratch on him. Although, Christopher had a broken leg and 2 broken ribs, because of the seat belt." I nodded amazed at the miracle.

Just then Carlisle came out holding my medical folder and called for Edward and I to follow. We waited patiently for Carlisle to get the sonogram equipment. When he finally came in I instantly got nervous and happy. Carlisle chuckled at my anxiousness

"Don't worry, love. The equipment won't run away." Edward said teasingly. I poked my tongue out at him in a very Alice fashion.

"This may be a little cold. " Carlisle warned. I nodded and he proceeded. I saw the small screen light up and Carlisle's jaw drop.

"What ? What's wrong?" I asked, scared that something was wrong with my baby.

"Well Bella , it seems that you're going to have two more mouths to feed instead of one."

I heard an audible snap of Edward's mouth. I looked up to see him grinning like he just won the lottery. A smile slowly made its way up onto my features.

"I guess this is why Alice was blocking me." Edward stated.

"And why she wouldn't tell me the gender. She knew it would be more than one."I replied. We all started laughing. Carlisle quickly moved back to the task at hand and started pointing out the limbs of our children.

"Bella, would you like to know the genders?"

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me adoringly. He and I nodded in synchronization . I looked at Carlisle expectantly He laughed at my eagerness and pointed to one of the babies.

"This one right here" he said , pointing to the one closer to the left "is a little girl. And the other one over here " he pointed to the other " is a little boy."

Carlisle , Edward and I must have had shit eating grins on our faces when a nurse came in to help him, print out the pictures while Edward and Carlisle spoke.

Suddenly my phone rang.

_Fashionista, how do you look_

_Who you wearing ?_

_Sean Jean, Calvin Klein_

_Donna Karan's Fashion Line_

I fumbled for my phone which was deep in my over-sized tote.

_Valentino, YSL_

I finally found my phone and flipped it open. I slipped it between my shoulder and my ear so I could hop of the hospital bed without tripping seeing as Edward was across the room and couldn't use his vampire speed without everyone noticing.

"Hello"

"Oh goodness Bella!!!"Said a frantic Alice.

"Alice what's wrong ? "

"Bella tell Edward I had a vision. Remember those people I told you about they'll be here later. Please tell Edward not to go to the meadow .Straight Home ! No stops."

"Ok Alice . We're coming home right now. Bye . I'll see you home. Love you."

"Ok Bella . Be careful. Tell Edward about my other vision. Bye . Love you too sis."

I quickly hung up my phone and walked towards Edward who had been getting another appointment. He looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and mouthed 'In the car' He nodded.

"Alice said we have to get home NOW. No stops" I said seriously. He nodded.

On the drive home, I explained to Edward what Alice had told me a few weeks prior. He seemed utterly shocked that he didn't even notice Alice having visions.

When we got home Alice was there to greet us. I told her that I would join them in the living room in a minute.I had to call Charlie to tell him the news, and that I would be staying over. The call was strange. It sounded like he was in the middle of doing something, he was breathing heavily and I heard giggles in the background… Ugh… I do not want to know.

I walked downstairs , and into the massive kitchen. I grabbed some Ritz crackers. As i walked in , everybody was watching me and suddenly I was in a cool embrace . I looked up and saw a big teddy bear. I immediately hugged back.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Bell"

"Nice to see you to!"I laughed as he let me out of his steel grip

He laughed a boisterous laugh. I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap, on the recliner.

Alice came back from a vision, with a gasp. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She looked completely relieved .Edward visibly relaxed from under me.

"So Ali" Emmet said, earning a growl from Alice, who absolutely despised that name."What was your vision ?" he asked completely ignoring her growling. All attention was on her.

"Well" she started."There will be a coven visiting us in a few hours. " She said earning a few gasps.

"Will they be human drinkers?-Carlisle

"When?" -Jasper

"Where?" –Esme

"How Many?" Rosalie

"OOOH Can we fight?" Emmet said garnering looks from everyone. He shrugged " Hey I haven't fought somebody in ages."

The mood was instantly lightened.

I suddenly felt a burn shoot through my body. As soon as it came it went . Everybody gasped. I looked at all of them and couldn't help but look around confused. Rosalie went through her purse without taking her eyes off of me. She passed me a compact. I looked at the mirror and screamed.

My eyes were beige.

* * *

_**A/N **__I cant wait I'm getting to my favorite part. The more Reviews I Get the More Chapters I'll put up!!!_

_Can you guess what's going to happen?_

_Please review._


	8. Theories and Visitors

A/N I have to thank everyone who reviewed. They really make me feel all fuzzy inside. I'm currently writing this at 1 AM so please, please, please forgive me if something doesn't make sense or is spelled incorrectly. I'm trying my hardest. All outfits and items mentioned that are on my profile will have (*) this written next to it. Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction And please Enjoy!!

Disclaimer….. Umm , All I own is a grey wardrobe and a bean bag pillow… I still wish I owned Emmet….Or Jasper…. Or Jacob… Ooooh!! Can I Get Edward? HAHAHAHAH

Chapter 8 Theories and Visitors

My…

My eyes…

My eyes are Beige….

I turned to Edward slowly. Hi s eyes were wide. I dropped the mirror and it landed with a thud. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Edward ?What's going on? I'm scared."

I realized I could see everything. Every dust mote. Every single strand of hair on Edwards head. Then even more . I could hear everything. I could hear a car honking it's horn on the highway. I could hear the only two heartbeats in the room.

"Edward! Edward!" Edward was frozen under my gaze . As soon as I looked away so did he.

"Whoa! What was that?" Emmet asked amazed. I didn't even know what it was.

"I don't know" Edward started." But it was like she was hypnotizing me .I couldn't look away. Not that I'm complaining . "

Everyone laughed as Edward tried to backtrack

"It's okay , honey. I know what you mean."I whispered to him.

"If I may , I have a theory. The babies are part Vampire. It is possible that they are changing you. What do you think , Edward?" Carlisle asked

"I think you're right, Carlisle. Maybe we need to research this more."

"I'll go up to my office. Oh , Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Warn me when the coven is coming. "

She nodded. Carlisle ran up the stairs and I watched after him. I picked up the mirror and looked at it once more. I was suddenly very hungry. I remembered that I hadn't eaten since I left home.

I looked towards Edward and he was looking at me with love, curiosity and wonder. I stared into his eyes and giggled. He seemed to be hypnotized. Emmet tried throwing a pillow at me , telling me to stop putting Edward in a trance, because it was freaking him out. When I saw the pillow coming at me I flinched , bracing myself for the impact, even though it was a pillow. As soon as the pillow came within five feet off me it stopped and slid to the floor. Everyone looked at me curiously.

Edward stood up and pulled me up with him. He grabbed the pillow. He threw it at Emmet and said. "Throw it again. A bit harder."

Emmet threw it with more force this time . Again, I instinctively flinched . This time when I came within ten feet of me it landed on a dome like shield and slowly slid off. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I think I'm go take a nap. This is to much to take in . Alice please wake me up when you tell Carlisle the coven is here."

"Are you alright love? You look sick. "

"Yea I'll be fine. It's probably morning sickness. It'll go away in a while."

Edward nodded. We walked upstairs, taking our time . I took off my shoes and changed in to my flannel pajamas. When I lifted my shirt to take it off Edward came over and kneeled before me.

"Can you hear that?" I knew he was referring to the babies heart beat.

"Yes"

I sauntered towards the bed seductively. We hadn't done this in a while. I heard Edward growl as I crawled to the middle of the bed.

"You know…. You look so sexy …. "

I snorted. I doubted that . I looked fat. I was so pale, and I was so clumsy. How is that sexy?

"If you won't believe me , I'll have to show you.

_**3:45 AM**_

I was gently shaken awake by Edward.

"Love… Looovvee… Love you have to wake up . The coven will be here in forty five minutes"

"Okay, okay . I'm up" I said as I started sitting up. Edward chuckled at reluctance to get up.

I put my hand on my stomach and said "Why do you have to take my energy kids?"

Edward laughed ."Love, wait a few more months, we'll be even busier."I groaned at this realization. I got out of bed to take a quick shower.

"Edward can you please have some food ready? We're starving" I asked while patting my stomach.

"Of course!"

I took a quick ten minute shower and dressed in some clothes Alice had left me on the counter. When I got down the stairs I instantly felt the tense aura of the room. I caught Edward's gaze and he motioned me over to him. I sat on his lap . Esme came in with a sandwich and I thanked her.

"How long do we have until they arrive?"I asked after I swallowed a piece of the ham and cheese sandwich.

"We have…" She started as she checked the future. "ten seconds" Those ten seconds felt like ten years. Finally there was an almost inaudible knock at the door.

Carlisle got up to open the door.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. Welcome to my home." Carlisle welcomed one of the six Vampires. They walked into the large living room. They were looking around. The six were very beautiful. Of course, due to their being Vampires, but one of them could actually give Rosalie a run for her money. She had skin darker than any other vampire's. It was a rich milk chocolate. She had topaz eyes just most of the rest of the coven. She had short dark brown hair. She was wearing a grey cardigan, a hot pink gathered spaghetti shirt, black skinny jeans, and pink heels. She also was wearing a hot pink beanie and gloves and a bag that said 'I love pink'(*). She looked to be about thirty.

"Hi , my name is Maria, but please never ever call me that. Call me Tuty."We all nodded

There were two other girls and three men. The first girl had long straight hair. She looked about fifteen. She had a wary and cautious expression on her face. She was wearing a blue top, black skinny jeans, and black studded gladiator sandals. She was pale like any other vampire. Her eyes were surprisingly the same shade of blue as her shirt and the tips of her hair .

"Hello , my name is Samantha."She said , with a hint of a Spanish accent.

The other girl who was snickering, looked to be about twenty five. She had dark brown curly hair. She had topaz eyes. She had a on a tunic. The top was pink but the bottom was black. She had on black vans, and a pink clutch purse.

"I'm sorry " She said in a clear musical voice "It's just that this is a funny situation."

She looked at the three men who were looking at her like she was crazy. They looked into my eyes and chuckled also. They were all wearing simply jeans and graphic t-shirts.

"Anthony, It looks like you can't get away from them anywhere you go." The second girl ,Samantha said.

We all looked at the strange coven , questioningly.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my cousins, and sisters. They are just referring to my wife. She , like you " he gestured towards me, and Edward's grip tightened minutely." Was human when we first met. About a month after, she got pregnant."We all went wide eyed when the tallest man , named Jose, said this."She is now a vampire, like you will soon be."

Everyone in the room, besides the six new vampires, gasped.

The girl with the curly hair stepped up to speak.

"Again, I apologize for my laughter, its just that we left the house to hunt because , Anabel, his wife, got really, really pi—angry and we didn't want to make her angrier, so she's home with her sister taking care of the kids. I was laughing because we left to not see one vampire and run into seven and a half."She ended giggling."

"Stel stop laughing" Samantha scolded , slapping the girl's arm lightly.

"Okay, okay but come on Sam. You don't have to get violent."She pouted. We all laughed at the normalcy in their relation ship.

Carlisle was the first person to speak."If I may ask. You guys seem awfully alike . Were any of you related before you were changed?"

They all laughed at this question. We must have all looked very curious ,because Stela stopped laughing to explain.

"We were are all related. Those two over there, The big one and the short one." She pointed to the two who were introduced as Christopher and Christian" are my younger brothers .Even though they look older than me , they're younger. Anthony and Tuty are our first cousins. Anthony is married to Sam's older sister Anabel. Sam and Bel have another sister named Michelle."

"Whoa. That is just crazy. That's a family of ten. Where do you live? You must need someplace with lots of wildlife ."Carlisle asked.

Maria nodded."Yea , we sometimes go to Puerto Rico Or Dominican Republic. We have houses high up in the mountains, and deep in vegetation where nobody goes so we can stay in the sun. After a while we go up here to the states. Sometimes if we want a white Christmas or something we go to New York where we were all born. Sometimes we go to Ecuador. So basically all the Hispanic countries and of course the U.S . " We all nodded in amazement at the strange family.

"You're animal drinkers right?" Jasper started. They all nodded, as if he was stating the obvious, which he was."Okay, so if I may, Samantha , Why are your eyes blue?"

"Please call me Sammy .That's my gift. I can change my appearance and that of others around me. It's not entirely like shape shifting, but its cool."

We all nodded."So do you guys have any gifts?" Stela asked.

Alice , Edward, Jasper and I nodded. Alice spoke for us. "I can see the future. Jasper is an Empath. Edward can read minds. And as we found out a few hours earlier Bella is a shield, we don't know the strength of it though." Alice said without missing a beat.

The others nodded. Carlisle asked if he could speak with Anthony . I wanted to talk to Stela and Sam to find out their stories.

"Hey …Ummm… Stela , could I speak with you?"

She nodded."Hello, you must be Bella." I nodded.

"I was wondering who changed you all?"

She pointed to herself. Every head in the room snapped towards her.

"How did you have so much restraint?"

A/N… I was really tired while writing this. The next chapter will just be kind of filler. I'll explain their story then the good stuff of the outfits are on my profile… I hope you enjoyed it. please review.


	9. Restraint

A/N I got a suggestion the other day. A friend suggested that I name the baby boy Edward, Since I already added a character named Christopher…

Disclaimer… I only own a brown acoustic guitar and a very annoying big brother, I'd trade either for Twilight, Nah I'm kidding, I love them . I wouldn't trade them unless you're giving me Seth or Collin. Eh life's tough…

Chapter 9 Restraint

_She pointed to herself. Every head in the room snapped towards her._

"_How did you have so much restraint?"_

"Perhaps it would make more sense, if I told you the story from the beginning ."We all nodded eagerly. "Umm… Where do I start? Okay , I know where. Please don't interrupt me . This story is a bit difficult. Only Sam knows the entire story. I'll spare you some of the details.

"It was 1964 . I was twenty five. I had just gotten out of work. I was walking the one block to my parent's little house. Everyone was usually at the house. When I say everyone I mean pretty much everyone in my family. So when I got home only my brothers and my parents were home. They were just eighteen. I was talking to them when I heard my dad yelling my name. I could tell he was really angry. He never in my life talked to me liked that unless he was absolutely irate. I was and still am very sarcastic. So me being me, had to talk back and say, 'what's got your panties in a bunch.' He screamed at me more. Saying some not so nice words in Spanish. In between some of his screams I heard him yell about some man. I recognized the name and stormed out of the house. I was young, naïve and stupid. I had made myself to believe that I was in love with a stupid guy. It was already getting dark out. I was walking around with no money, no means of communication and I had started to walk into the bad part of town."

She paused to compose herself. She had started to shake and Jasper came over to put a calming hand on her shoulder. She resumed.

"Well I saw a blur cross the street towards me. I convinced myself I was seeing things. I was tired, hungry, and crying. I turned around a screamed. It was, surprise , surprise, a vampire " She said throwing her hands up sarcastically . We all laughed at her Smart Alec attitude. "Well , I don't remember much after that . Although I remember him saying 'what's a little lady like you doing out so late?'I had tried to run . Of course he just had an iron grip on me. After my hell of two and a half days, I awoke to a new life. He had left me alone in an abandoned warehouse . I found my way to Albany. I had been running with a burning in my throat. I kept trying to figure out what had happened to me. I came across some bears . I got scared. I hadn't known what I was . when the bear tried to claw at me and did nothing but rip my tattered clothing more. That's when I bit it's shoulder. I don't know what had compelled me to do that but I just did. That's when I decided to live off animals. A few months later when I could handle the smell, it seemed that I got all my memory back. I don't know how it happened , but it did. I remembered my family. So , from that day forward I had vowed to protect all of my family. "

"For over ten years I watched over them . I didn't interfere to much. I didn't want them to know I was watching over them. One day in the Winter Maria, Jose, Christopher and Christian were all going to North Carolina, to see some concert. They were half way there when a gasoline truck coming on the same lane. I had been following them .I was running in a forest off the road. Their car flipped over a few times and the car was on its side. I ran over and the smell of blood pierced the air. I had excellent control by now.

"All of them had bad injuries. These were the closest people in my family besides my parents. They were the ones who mourned for me the most. I knew that my only choice was to save them. The truck driver had been dead upon impact , so I went at vampire speed ,pulling them out one by one. I made sure each of their hearts was still beating. The person who's heart beat was strongest was Maria's. Son I decided to save her for last. I started with Anthony . Then I bit Christopher. Then, Christian. Finally I bit my best friend, and sister. To this day I still haven't tasted human blood. "

We all looked at her awestruck .By this time ,Jose had descended from Carlisle's office. He stood by the girl's side .

"Well that's our story, Sam , Mitch And Anabel , well they're a whole different story."Anthony started.

"We were just going around new York, about 5 years ago . We had all been extremely bored. Te girls went shopping. Us guys decided it would be fun to go to an arcade. We saw three girls. One was twenty, one was ten and one was fourteen. They were all there. When I saw the eldest girl's face, it was as if my entire world stopped spinning, started again, but revolved around this one girl. I promised myself that I would watch over her. She hadn't even noticed me. So four years later, she was dating a weird guy. He looked like the type of guy who went to jail for murder. I don't know , but one day, he decided to hit her. He pulled her into an alley way and slap her across the face. He had made a huge mistake. I walked into the alley way , grabbed his arm , which was up , and twisted it. He pleaded like the ass he was for mercy. I looked at Bel , and she looked scared. I pushed him towards the wall with as much force as I could without revealing myself to the her. I looked down at her small form and said ' don't worry , I'll never let you get hurt.' She looked perfectly at ease.

I realized that I was too. I felt comfortable around her. After a month of dating I knew she was the person for me. I think she felt the same way, but I loved her. So I asked her to marry me. We went to city hall and got married that same night. I took her to my house. I told her to give me ten minutes. I left a very long note for the family. I took some money from the back of a dresser and took her to a little island I own off the coast of Florida. When we came back a week later, I was attacked by my family because I did that without inviting them." He chuckled at the memory.

"Well , what would you do, if I tell you I'm going to hunt and get married , disappear for a week , then at last minute find out that it all happened?" Stela asked teasingly.

"Well for one I would freak out."

"I thought so" she huffed and crossed her arms. We laughed at her childish behavior.

"Well anyways to cut the story short, a month later she found out she was pregnant and told her sisters. When she told me I got extremely worried. You see , she had noticed that things were different about us, but never questioned. When she started changing , we knew that we had to tell her. When she found out she started crying. I thought it was the hormones, but when she started murmuring things like, 'I don't want to watch everyone die' I felt my heart break. So we offered to change only two people . She chose her sisters. When they found out they agreed. Well we changed their middle sister first. She changed perfectly fine. When it came time for Sam, well that's a different story. I think that we didn't get enough venom because she woke up a day early and she seemed to only be half vampire. So she can still eat some human food . She still change, but doesn't age. "

We all stared at each of the members.

"So do any of the rest of you have powers?"Carlisle asked.

They all nodded." We all do."Stela said. "Well, Jose has the gift of Telekinesis. Maria is like a chameleon, she can blend in. Christopher is like a mechanic. He can fix anything. Christian is kind of psychic . Stel is an absorber. Mitchy has a weird one , she kind of burns you with her eyes, not in the literal sense but she makes you feel like it. Bel has an elemental power. Have you ever met the Irish coven?" Carlisle nodded his head." Well there is a new member named Benjamin . He has a similar talent. They can both move Earth and water and fire. But Bel can control the air , the clouds, She can manipulate the weather. Finally the babies are a different story. We're not sure if its because they are twins or not , but they share their power. They can shape shift. As longs as whatever they're shifting into is their size or smaller, and living they can do it." She looked around at our surprised faces. Wow . They are a coven full of powers .They may as well be the most powerful coven in existence. More powerful than the Volturi…

"So how many babies are in there?" Christopher asked curiously after a few moments of awkward silence. We laughed as the mood was lightened

"Two, a little boy and girl." Edward said grinning like a fool.

Everyone nodded intently." Do you have names?" Sam asked.

"Um yeah… Well , for the girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And for the boy, well we haven't entirely decided." I finished looking towards Edward."I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"What is it , love?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Well, I was wondering if we could name him , Edward David Cullen?" I said, but it came out as more of a question. Edward smiled thoughtfully.

"You really want to name him after me?" He asked .

"And your father. I want the name to keep going." He smiled and spun me around in his arms. He planted kisses all over my face. I heard him say I Love You So Much , between kisses. Everyone laughed. He knelt down to talk to my belly." Hello Renesmee, Junior, I'm your daddy!" he said excitedly.

My phone started to ring then. I went to the coffee table and looked at the Caller ID and gasped. I wearily put the phone to my ear and whispered "Hello" knowing he would hear.

A/N… I love the next chapter. Who do you think it is?

Well Please review

There is a poll on my profile. Its whether or not YOU want the Volturi involved in this story....Please review. If i get Just 10 reviews ill put another chapter up Wednesday night.


	10. Mechanics, Absorption, and Powers

Disclaimer…I only own a very cute pair of fuzzy pink socks. …Too bad I don't own twilight…

**A/N** Outfit links on Profile followed by (*)

* * *

**Chapter 10 Mechanics Hypnotizing , and Powers**

* * *

_My phone started to ring then. I went to the coffee table and looked at the Caller ID and gasped. I wearily put the phone to my ear and whispered "Hello" knowing he would hear._

"_Bells?" _ My former best friend asked.

"Jacob?!? Where are you ? Are you coming back?!Jake are you okay?- "

"_Bella, I'm fine , I don't know if I'm coming back. I just needed to know if something Seth told me was true."_

"Jake anything , what is it?" Throughout the conversation, I had garnered everybody's attention. Edward looked mad, but happy because I was happy. The rest of the family looked weary. The Vargas Coven looked confused , seeing as how they didn't know the deal with Jake.

"_Well, Bella … Sam said you were pregnant…?"_ He asked instead of stated.

"Yes Jake."I heard him growl on the other line. He took a few calming deep breaths to keep his cool.

"_Is. It. His? "_He asked through obviously gritted teeth. I knew that by He, he meant Edward.

"Yes." I said a little below a whisper .I heard a ripping on the other line, then a crunch. The line went dead.

"Well I'm guessing you all heard that." I sighed just as Alice slipped into a vision.

"Ugh, that stupid dog! I'm sorry Bella, but that mongrel just stole my vision." She yelled in frustration.

I instantly got extremely nervous, happy and scared. I was nervous, because I hadn't seen Jacob ever since he tricked me into kissing him. I was happy because I would be able to actually see my best friend again. Scared. Scared because I was afraid of what will happen when he leaves again. I knew that even though I had chosen Vampires, he was still my personal sun. He loved me and was there for me when I needed him most.

" You can't see the future, because of a dog?" asked Samantha.

"Well, this isn't exactly a puppy kind of dog. More like werewolves. They aren't children of the moon. They are shape shifters. They turn into wolves. Horse sized ones!" Alice said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

" I can see perfectly fine." Christian said for the first time. If he and his brother were any more quiet I would have guessed they were just ghosts.

Everybody looked at the large man. He looked even bigger than Emmet and that was saying something. He looked like the type to have not the power to see into the future, but something more like super, super, super strength.

"You can see the mongrel? Tan skin ,black hair. Or do you see a giant Russet wolf?"

"I can see the wolf, turning into man and running the rest of the way. What do theses wolves have to do with anything?" He asked.

"umm.." I said not knowing where to start."Well, he was my best friend. He sorta kinda said he would 'kill himself for me to realize I love him. Even after that I still chose Edward. He ran away , so it's a relief that he's coming back." I made sure not to mention the weird love triangle.

"This is so unfair, you can see them and I can't." Alice whined. I giggled at her. She looked up at me with a pout. I looked into her eyes trying to play with this hypnotizing she looked straight into my eyes I thought, don't take me shopping.

"Bella , our shopping trip is cancelled, you can stay, I'll go alone." Alice murmured . Jasper, Edward, Emmet ,and Carlisle's mouths were open.

I laughed. "I guess I know what to use this power for." When everyone was calming down I decided to ask Jose a question.

"Jose, Would it be possible for me to meet your wife? "

"Of course, but I think she might want to cool down , I made her very, very mad…" I nodded. There was a vibrating noise. Stela pulled out an Iphone and laughed."Speak of the devil !" she whispered. Jose nudged her in the ribs.

"Hey, Bel!"

"Where are you guys?" Asked a sweet voice on the other line

"We are in Washington. Forks to be exact"

"_When do you guys think you're coming home?"_

"Umm Tomorrow afternoon. Unless…" She trailed off, passing the phone to Jose.

"Hey , baby. We went out for a run and ran into another coven an-"

"_What?! Are you okay? Do we need to come? "–She interrupted , taking his words the wrong way._

"Honey, no. They're Vegetarians. Well , they were wondering if they could see you and the kids."

"_I don't know. What about you guys? " – She sighed, defeated – "I'll bring the Challenger. "_

"Ok Honey, love you. Give Addy and Eli A kiss for me."

"_Ok Love you" _He hung up the phone and looked at us .

"Well, she's coming. "

After a few seconds, Alice came over and grabbed my arm. She lifted my arm and dragged me up stairs before I could even protest. Edward laughed as he joined us.

"Alice , she doesn't need to change for this."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well the wedding is in a month, so I need you to make some decisions."

"Okay Alice. But .. wait… why do I have to change?" Silly we're going to Port Angeles for a while then well be back in an hour."

"Okay…." I said still wondering why I needed to change. I was changed into a purple maternity shirt, purple sneakers, and jeans. I walked out of the room to see Alice and Christian in a conversation. They looked at me and Alice squealed. I giggled. Two strong cool arms slipped around my waist.

"You look beautiful, my Bella."He whispered so only I could hear. I shivered. The way he said it was so sensual but sweet. Those word were filled with such sincerity. I turned around and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. I went to the garage and looked towards Edward. He pointed to His Volvo. I pouted. I looked him straight in the eye, I thought ' The Ferrari'.

Slowly his arm pointed towards my car. I felt a little guilty because I hypnotized him , but I really wanted to go around in Fiona.I finally broke his gaze and ran quickly to the passenger seat. If I was going to make him take Fiona instead of the Volvo, I was at least going to let him drive her.

He joined me in the car and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and gently brushed his smooth lips against my knuckles. I smiled as he pulled out of the driveway . At this moment I wished that I could read Edward's mind. He looked so deep in thought.

As she thought this she suddenly heard something.

' Damn that's a nice car' It sounded shook her head thinking it was the super hearing.

Then she heard something she never thought she would . 'She looks beautiful. She's glowing. I can't believe she loves everything I've done to her. Heaven must have lost an angel . I can't believe she's going to marry me.

"Edward" I head snapped towards me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I can hear your thoughts…"

"What?"

"I heard everything you just thought."

"What?!?" he screamed and slowed down the car. Then he He He heregained his composure, and stopped the car in a very fancy parking lot.

"Wow ." I whispered. Edward chuckled and led me to Alice who was focusing hard on place settings.

"Bella, which one do you like?" she asked.

I looked at the Place settings . I instantly fell in love with a red and white setting that matched my ring. (*). My ring was an antique. I was a platinum band with a red ruby. (*).

I squealed delighted.

"Okay, So I'm guessing you are dead set on the red and white." I snorted. Since when did Alice have to guess? I could bet you a million dollars that she just got a crystal clear vision.

"Alice ?Will you be my maid of honor?" I Said in a rush. I covered my ears anticipating the scream, she was sure to emit . Just as promised, she squealed loudly causing the few employees at the store to look in our direction.

Alice bounded over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, careful to not squeeze the babies.

"Bella! BELLA ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!" She squealed.

"I love you too. But Alice. Could I please help pick the dresses?"

"Of course, it's your wedding." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Well I kind of wanted to ask Angela."She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"So Alice, I hear you have a wedding dress already designed?" She nodded her head..

"I'll Show you when we get home." She said happily. I nodded . I was very excited.

We left that store and headed to a wedding bakery . Edward joined us in the bakery. He scrunched up his nose at the smell of frosting and cake. I laughed at him. To me it smelled delicious. He looked at me and chuckled.

As we were looking through the book, a particular cake caught my attention. I looked at Edward and pointed to the cake.

"That one " I said. It was a three layer cake. It had red frosting vines all over it. It also had red and white hearts all over it.

"It's perfect, too bad I won't be able to taste it." He whispered. I looked up at him , he had a sad smile on his face. After Alice placed the order we headed home. I got very nervous suddenly.

"Love, please calm down. This stress isn't good for the baby. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." I nodded my head not necessarily assured. I took a few calming breaths. Although as soon as we were within a mile of Forks, my nervousness shot through the roof. I tried taking calming breaths but it wasn't working.

When we got home , Jasper met us outside. He gave Alice a sweet kiss and walked towards my car. He opened the door and helped me out. He gave me a tight hug and I instantly felt better.

"Thanks Jazz!"

"No problem, Bella. I felt you before your car even came in sight."He laughed.

I gave him a fake scowl, but eventually joined in with the laughter. I felt two cool arms wrap around me and rest on my stomach. I looked back and smiled.

We started walking to the front door. Jasper and Alice had already gone inside.

We were on the first step, when we heard a howl in the distance

* * *

**A/N** Next chapter will come sooner. I promise I will try. School will be starting, so I can only be sure to promise that I'll update on the weekends….

Oh and before I finish , all the outfits and wedding details are on my profile. I didn't know how to incorporate Alice and Angela's dresses into this chapter , but they're on my profile.

I'm kind of dissapointed. I stayed up 'till 5Am writing, and i couldn't get more than 5 reviews for Chapter 9. It kind of bummed me out. But on a brighter note. Those who did review have my complete to everyone who is still with me and reading this story... 'Till Next Time...


	11. Shape Shapeshifting

Disclaimer…I only own the Vargas Coven… Sigh… how much I wish I could own Twilight.

Chapter 11 Shapeshifting

We were on the first step, when we heard a howl in the distance.

Everyone gathered on the front porch. Edward sighed. I stood ahead of everyone. The Vargas family was to the back and to the side. Edward stood just besides me. Emmet , Jasper and Carlisle , were flanking Edward and I . Rosalie , Esme, and Alice stood a bit behind them.

I heard the rustling of leaves in the distance. Next it stopped. I heard the crunch of Jacob phasing., and he ran the rest of the way. He came out of the tree line . I ran towards him, surprisingly not falling.

I hugged him, although he tensed up for a moment. A few seconds later , he relaxed and hugged me back.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I yelled. I pulled away and slapped his arm. " Don't ever run away like that again" He looked at me the way I loved, the way my Jacob would look at me . He looked down at my stomach and sighed defeated. His face took on a doleful and anguished expression.

"Jake what's wrong now? What's so horrible that I'm pregnant?"

"Bells, I love you so much. This 'baby' what if it hurts you , it might be stronger than you. I would go crazy if I lost you." Jake said sadly. He looked down to his bare feet and started kicking the dirt . He looked shocked when I laughed.

"Oh Jake" I exclaimed as I hugged him again. " Don't worry . I'll be fine. There is someone else who this has happened to. She's coming right now. Her family is here." I giggled a little again before pulling away and remembered something.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you to our guests. ' I turned to Stela and I nodded reassuringly. "Jake , this is the family I was talking about."

"everyone came forward but Samantha stayed closer to Maria, actually blushing, I quickly looked towards Edward , he only shook his head.

"Jake, this is Stela, the leader of the Vargas family. This is her cousin Jose , her brothers Christopher and Christian. This is her cousin Maria. And finally Jose's sister in law Samantha."

When Jake and Samantha's gazes met, I absorbed Edward's gift and watched as my best friend Jacob imprinted on the hybrid vampire of the family

"She's beautiful . Her silky black hair, her rosy cheeks, her tiny stature She looks so innocent. She's beautiful." Jake thought. His world had stopped turning, then returned to it's regular motion, around Samantha.  
" He's gorgeous . He looks so sweet. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Stop. He probably does, but you don't even know him!" I listened intently to Samantha scolding herself. Stela snickered and nudged Samantha's rib. She was obviously listening also. Samantha was taken out of her trance and blushed looking down sheepishly, knowing more than two people heard her thoughts.

Jacob walked up to Samantha and stuck out his hand to her, saying "Hi I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." She returned the greeting with a small smile , a blush , and a whisper of her name.

"Samantha, It fits her perfectly. She has such a beautiful voice!" Jacob thought. I noticed Jose , Christian, and Christopher , were close behind her. Just in case. They had never been close to other mythical creatures, so they were instinctively protective. Stela noticed the same thing as I, and told them quietly to back off. Stela sighed. I read her thoughts. Her thought was so quick that I almost didn't understand it. Although, I knew what she had thought.

' Great, now only three of us need mates.' She thought it very sarcastically.

Slowly everyone dispersed into the house.

Only Edward, Stela, Samantha, Jacob and I were outside. I cleared my throat, to break them out of their gazes. They both looked towards me, and blushed. I had to fight off the urge to say awww but in the end I lost. I had never seen Jacob blush.

"Yea … Sooo… I'm going to go hunt… Give you love birds some time to talk… " Jacobs head snapped up at her horrified, until he noticed her golden eyes. He visibly relaxed.

"Okay…" Sam trailed off. She was very busy gazing intently into Jake's eyes

" Yea . Yea. " She ran off muttering something that sounded closely to Stupid Hybrid.

Samantha shouted back to her " You know you love me!"

In the distance I heard a tinkling laugh. Jake and Sam sat on the porch swing . Edward and I took that as our cue to go inside. Edward and I walked upstairs hand in hand. I walked to the bed , and flopped onto it, taking my shoes off in the process. Edward laid down next to me and I snuggled to his cool body.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard Edward murmur to someone that I was asleep. My eyes fluttered open and was met with a very excited Alice.

"Bellaaaa! Guess what?"

"What?" I answered softly, groggily and lazily. I was exhausted. It had been a long day. Add in a pregnancy and I think we have a sleep problem. On top of that I was hungry.

This thought was voice , by my stomach rumbled. I blushed, as Esme came in, tray in hand with a fruit salad, water and a sandwich. I sat up on the bed.

"Thank you, Esme. You didn't have to do that." I said to her.

"She just waved it off. "darling, it was my pleasure. Plus, I want my grandbabies to be healthy, and happy."

"So Alice what is it?"

"I JUST REALZED I HAVE TWO OTHER PEOPLE TO SHOP FOR !!!!" She screamed. I had to cover my still human ears.

I giggled. I ate my lunch quickly. I laid down next to Edward , now more energized then before. He rested his hands on my lower abdomen , and one of the babies kicked.

"Well. That's early. " I said casually. He looked at me questioningly. "The baby kicked but I'm only twelve weeks." I shrugged. Edward smiled at me and bent down to kiss the tip of my nose, my eyelids, my cheeks, and my neck. Finally, he got to my lips. At first the kiss was sweet and innocent. Progressively it got hotter and more longing.

We had lots of fun that afternoon. I woke up at around four, to an empty bed. Just as the thought came to my mind, I saw him prance through the door . I watched as he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I laughed as I realized I was still naked. I got off of him and headed towards his huge closet. I grabbed a simple T-shirt and Jeans. I walked back out and headed to the kitchen. Edward caught up to me and took my hand. I vaguely wondered where Jacob And Samantha were, but then decided to forget it.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway, and everyone made their way outside. I didn't fail to notice that Jacob and Sam were holding hands. I resisted the urge to aww. In the driveway there was a black Mitsubishi Challenger . A stunning woman with straight silken hair, a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow tube top, a black jacket and Yellow heels stepped out. On the other side , an equally striking woman stepped out. She was wearing white cut off shorts, a blue plaid shirt, light blue sneakers, a blue beanie, and a blue purse.(*)

Sam and Jose went up to greet them. Sam went up to the one with the yellow shirt and hugged her. Jose simply nodded at her and walked over to the woman in blue. It was then that I noticed her wide beige eyes. Jose wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. He opened the other side of the car and reached in. He pulled out a beautiful baby boy who looked one. Then Stela, ran over to the other side and grabbed the little girl. She through her up in the air . She caught the giggling one year old. The girl was wearing a little sundress with a black cardigan and black baby vans. The little boy, was wearing a grey 'The Beatles' shirt, jeans, and black vans with guitars on them.

The women walked up to us.

"Hello ! My name is Michelle!" The girl with straight black hair said. Michelle seemed a lot like Alice, hyper to the extreme.

"I'm Anabel. You must be Bella. " She said with a musical voice. It sounded like the playing of harps. She seemed a lot like Esme. Stern but sweet, like a perfect mom.

"Yes, I am. Your babies are adorable. What are their names?"

"Adalyn Elizabeth Vargas, and Anthony Elijah Vargas."

"Those names suit them well."

"Well, I see you're just entering your second trimester. Would you like to know more?"

"Yes, please. But, umm.. may I ? " I asked pointing to Anthony. She nodded her head and smiled.

She went over to Jose and plucked Anthony from his arms. Everyone laughed when Jose's face fell.

" Eli, say hi to the nice lady. Don't worry she won't hurt you. She's just like mommy." He slowly turned his head from the crook of her neck and peeked at me. I held my arms out to him and he happily stretched to me.

" He's the shy one. Addy is the one who is social. "

I nodded my head the little boy in my arms had his tiny hands on my stomach. He looked up at me through a thick array of lashes and blushed. It may as well have been the most adorably cute ting in the world. He looked up at me and smiled with four little milk teeth.

"You are going to be a little heart breaker when you grow up aren't you." He giggled and smiled wider at me. Stela came up to me and I looked at the frustrated baby In her arms. Sam took Anthony while Stela passed me Adalyn.

"Hello sweetie. You are so cute." I cooed to the sweet little girl in my arms. She giggled a sweet little laugh in a high soprano. I looked at Edward and he had a grin that rivaled the cat who ate the canary. I couldn't help but feel impatient for another six months to pass so we could hold our angels.

He seemed to be thinking the same. He came up to Addy and held his arms out to her. She squirmed and reached to Edward. He took her in his arms expertly. I always knew he would be a great father.

Everyone was gathered around the babies. I walked up to Anabel and asked her to tell me more about her pregnancy..

She told me that in the first trimester, I would get advanced senses and more equilibrium. That would explain why I haven't fallen in the last three days. She also told me that in the second trimester I would change in appearance I would be paler, things in my body would even out, like my lips, eyes etcetera , etcetera, and I would have to eat a lot more. She then told me that in the last trimester I would need blood. Lots and lots of it. The last thing she told me was that in the birthing process , venom would stay in my body and fully transform me.

Everybody was now converged in the living room . Everyone was talking in small groups.

"So…" Emmet said in his usual booming voice." Do you think you guys can show us what you can do?"

Everyone laughed at his childish and eager ways. The Vargas family nodded. We all made our way to the back yard.

" I can't promise anything with the kids. They're one , so don't underestimate them. " Stela said. We nodded .

"So what do you want me to do?" Bel asked rubbing her hands together.

" Show us what you can do!" Em said way ,way too excited. Anabel focused on a boulder that looked maybe two hundred pounds and lifted it with her mind. At the same time she lifted a stream of water around it and wind. The wind was moving so fast. All of a sudden there was a rain cloud above Emmet. He had yet to notice it. It started to pour on Emmet, and he yelled, he still didn't notice that it was only raining on him. Anabel stopped doing everything because she was laughing so hard. Emmet was soaked and he looked like someone just drowned him . Anabel felt bad , so she sent a very powerful gust of wind his way. She laughed harder when Emmet looked like the scientist from Back To The Future.

"Okay no that everyone is done laughing at me I want to see some shapeshifting!"

"Emmet you've seen me do that plenty of times" Jake said jokingly. Emmet stuck his tongue out at Jacob.

"oh you know what I mean. "

Jose and Anabel set down the babies. They wobbled a bit but caught balance with each others help.

"Okay , Eli, Addy,Show 'em what you got." She said with a slight accent .

There was no noise as the two kids looked at each other, seemingly coordinating. They held each others tiny hands , closed their eyes, and slowly turned into another living creature. I slowly began to realize what they were. We were all in hysterics by the time they finished.

Addy and Eli had transformed into puppies . I wanted to pet them so badly. They were just to cute. They were in the form of huskies. All of a sudden, they changed back into their normal forms and started shifting again. This time they actually turned into bea cubs, the only difference was that Eli was almost black completely, and Addy was a hot pink. Addy went over to Emmet and started pawing at his pants. It looked like she wanted him to pick her up. Everyone laughed at the stupidity of that. Who would have thought, Emmet lives to feed on bears, and he is completely entranced in a one year old.

They both changed back into their forms and laughed adorable little laughs.

" You should have seen the first time it happened. I was changing her diaper, and I turn around and next thing I know there is a squirrel sitting in the changing counter. I screamed, until I saw her with sheer panic written across her face. When she saw me laughing she laughed too. " Anabel sighed.

"They are very smart. And talented. " Carlisle commented thoughtfully.

"Well Michelle , show them what you can do." Stela said.

"Well I need a volunteer. I'm warning now, my power is far more powerful than Jane Volturi's . " We all nodded. We waited a few seconds until Jasper raised his hands timidly. He seemed nervous and wary. Edward and Alice shook their heads knowingly. Jasper stood a few feet in front of Michelle . She removed the opaque sunglasses and looked at Jasper. He fell to his knees in sheer agony.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Jasper let out a blood curling scream. His skin started to turn pink as if he were human , and stood to long under a hot shower. His skin turned red, then as soon as that happened it stopped.

"That was awesome!" Emmet boomed. Michelle put her glasses back on and everyone laughed.


	12. Drunken Friends

A/N… Sorry, I have not been able to update . I have five reasons for Not updating

1)I got one FREAKING review!!!! You would get mad too right?

2) I had finals all week.

3)I Got a 6/6 (96%) On my critical lens essay. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's two essays that you have to write for the New York State Regents Exam…

4) I was cramming information into my mind for my English Regents…

5) I've had this deadly disease… Its Called… WRITER'S BLOCK!!! HAHAHA

Well anyways Enjoy…I truly am sorry. I have all next week off so I'll try to update more often.

Disclaimer I only own a ring with a cross on it…. How I would love to trade it for Twilight, and Edward, or Jasper, Or Emmet, Ooh Can I Get Seth… I don't wanna freeze when they hold me.. OR could I get a human guy. I don't want to get heat stroke.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drunken Friends….**

Maria stepped up into the middle of the semi circle we had formed.

She told us to tell her where to stand. Emmet told her to stand in front of a tree. She stood in front of a thick tree. If you had blinked , you would have missed Maria, slowly and progressively melting into the tree. Alice went to the tree, and touched the tree trunk. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around. She felt another tap on her small shoulder, and turned. She gave up. She just followed Maria's voice, and grabbed at thin air. She stopped grabbing and started pouting. We were all laughing at her when she grabbed something. She had grabbed Maria's wrist

We laughed as Maria slowly started to reappear. We made our way to the house because the kids , Samantha, Jacob and myself were getting tired. Although Samantha was a half vampire, she still needed sleep and food. All of a sudden, I was pulled up, bridal style, into Edward's cool arms. I giggled as Edward ran me to our bed.

"Eager much?" I laughed. He just tightened his hold on me , as he lowered me on the bed and hovered over me. He kissed his way up and down my neck, to my ears, to my nose and finally my mouth. His tongue brushed my bottom lip begging me for entrance. I eagerly obliged as he put the lightest of weight on me. He had one hand on my baby bump, and the other at the top of my thigh .

I moaned into his mouth. In response he groaned. We blissfully enjoyed our long afternoon.

Laying in bed with my eyes open staring at the ceiling, I remembered what had occurred in the car.

"OHMIGODICANABSORBPOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in a rush. Edward jumped at my scream and looked on at me with a perplexed expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked still a bit shocked at my scream.

"I absorbed your power yesterday I the car."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm gonna try it with Alice." I mad e quick work of getting underwear and a sundress. I went on to put shoes on and go in search for Alice. She met up with me at the bottom of the staircase banner. She nodded her head as an approval. I thought of using Alice's power. As my vision blurred, I knew I had a special power. I could easily become the most powerful vampire in existence. Along with my mental and physical shield.

My vision got clearer and what I saw before me made my still human eyes water.

_As I looked down I saw a little boy who looked two months old, smiling a wide toothless smile, while sitting on the large gold bed. He was being held up by two pale long hands. The little boy had ----_

The vision faded out before I could make out the little boy's features.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! I almost saw him Alice why did you do that?!"

"Hey don't yell. I wont let anyone, including me and you, see him till he's out. I am dying to see him but I haven't looked. " Alice said in a huff.

"Fine" I said defeated.

I heard my phone ring upstairs. I looked up the stairs and told Edward to answer it.

I heard him say hello, yes she's hear, and wait one moment, before he came downstairs.

'It's Angela' he mouthed before passing me my cell phone.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Oh hey Angela. What's up?" I asked, curiously.

"Bella please don't be mad."

I instantly got worried and nervous.

"What's wrong? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, Jessica was annoying me and she was asking if I had seen you, and I kinda told her about you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Angela said in a rush.

I surprised her and myself by laughing.

"Bella? What's so funny?"

"Wait. Angela are … You telling me… that Jessica, queen of gossip, didn't know about it?" I said once my boisterous laughter died down to giggles. Angela sighed in relief. Obviously thinking that I would be mad.

"Ang , don't worry. What do you think would have happened when she sees me at the supermarket, with a giant baby bump. I'm glad. Now everyone will know, without having to see me first."

"OH geesh Bella, I wish I would have known. Wow . Well, the other reason I wanted to call you, was to invite you, Edward , Alice and Jasper to the movies, with Ben and I to catch up."

I smiled at Angela's thoughtful gesture. I looked towards Edward and Alice and they both nodded. Alice nodded more energetically.

"Sure. We'd love to.

"Great. Um how about at three? Is that good?"

"That's great. We'll see you at the front of the movie theater."

Alice looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Fine but no dresses. Or skirts!"

"Why don't you just go with a sac then, you party pooper?"

"She would look great either way." Edward said, snaking his arms around my waist.

"NOOOOOO!!!"Alice yelled.

"Fine, fine I'm coming."

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into my closet. She laid an outfit out and told me to take a shower and wash my hair . I took a quick shower, and got out, I wrapped a large towel around me and put on the "ALICE APPROVED" clothes. I laughed as I thought this.

When I got out I was attacked by a four foot eleven inch demon with black hair.

She sat me down in a big chair. She instantly started to blow dry my hair. She proceeded to curl my hair into tight ringlets.

When she was done I looked in the mirror I smiled a shit eating grin when I saw myself. I couldn't figure out where this sudden confidence was coming from. I started doubting myself, and suddenly strong waves of confidence and bliss traveled through my body.

I was wearing a purple top, black jeans, white high heeled boots( it's a good thing I have more equilibrium) , diamond stud earrings ,the bracelet Jacob gave me, and my engagement ring.(*) I look great. Everybody's heads are going to tu-

"Jasper! Stop! " I screamed laughing . This was funny because he really thought he was being discreet, he was hanging on a tree branch on a tree when I looked out the window. He started laughing when I absorbed his power and sent him wave after wave of humor. He had a good grip on the tree branch, when I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey Jasper !"

"Yes…Bella?" He said between fits of laughter.

"Tell me how your nap goes."

He stopped laughing and looked at me with a questioning gaze. I sent him a tidal wave of lethargy.

"No…" He yawned " Bella don't" He said . His eyelids started drooping over his golden eyes. I knew he wouldn't be asleep, but his body would feel very , very tired.

His arms started loosening on the tree and he slowly slid down the tree. His clothes were brown and green instead of the ivory color he was wearing. When he fell to the base of the tree, he slumped down and I was engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"Em… can't… breath." I stammered out.

Emmet loosened his grip on me, and laughed.

"That was the best thing ever!" He screamed. He made the wrong choice because next thing he knew, he was curling up into the fetal position, sucking his thumb, still conscious but extremely tired. I got the camera that was luckily on the nightstand. I switched it to video mode , and recorded him and Jasper. I released the effect on them and watched as they got up drowsily,. When they were finally standing up, Jasper jumped up and through my window. They stood side by side, as they stalked towards me. When they ran full speed towards me. I let my physical shield engulf me as they collided with it. I was pushed back by the force of it, but still kept my balance.

They laughed as they backed away surrendering. Or at least that's what I thought . When I turned my back to put the camera back I felt four big freezing cold hands attack my neck , behind my knees, and my ribs. They tickled me until I was gasping for air. I started hyperventilating, when Jasper sent me waves of serenity. I breathed calmly as my heart slowed to a steady pace.

I slapped both of their shoulders lightly, as they sat at the corner of the bed. I walked out of the door in search of everyone. I found them all in the back yard , sitting in chairs, watching Addy and Eli play around. I felt a little nudge in my stomach and smiled. Esme looked at me and I waved her over. She appeared in front of me, and looked up at me curiously and questioningly. I asked for her hand and she slowly obliged. I put her hand on my stomach and she smiled the widest smile, when she felt on e of her grandchildren kick. I laughed a t her awed face. Rosalie walked over to see what had Esme smiling so widely.

"May I ? " Rose asked sweetly.

"Of course, Rose." She smiled and put her hands where Esme's were. I felt one of my precious babies kick again. Her perfect face held the same look Esme's held.

I went over and sat on Edward's lap. He tried snaking his hands around my waist but my large bump wouldn't let him. Everyone laughed at us because of this.

At exactly two o'clock we got into Edward's Volvo. I got in the passenger seat, while Edward sat in the drivers seat and Alice and Jasper sat in the back. We made it there in forty five minutes. It would have taken fifteen if Edward and I weren't so worried that the seatbelt might strain against the babies. So he took an extra half hour.

We waited in the car another ten minutes before we saw Angela get out of Ben's car. She stood in the front of the building with Ben while we walked there.

"Hey Ang ,Ben ! " I called out to them.

They both smiled as we approached. Ben's eyes widened. I giggled as he took in my large belly and the three inhumanly beautiful vampires.

"Hey Bells. Darn , how many kids do you have in there?"

"Oh just two.." I said nonchalantly. I watched for her reaction. Her eyes got big and she bounded towards me , engulfing me in a big hug.

"Bella , I'm so happy for you!" She squealed . Edward laughed as he , Jasper and Alice greeted Angela and Ben.

We entered the movies and bought tickets for some corny romantic comedy. Edward bought me nachos, a medium soda and a pack of m&ms. _Hey what can I say ? I'm pregnant. _I thought.

After watching the movie, we all went to a nearby park, to go catch up. Alice saw a shoe store nearby and sprinted off, with Jasper in tow, grimacing. We laughed at his scared expression.

"So Bella, I just noticed, um, why are your eyes brown and caramel colored, I'm pretty sure your eyes were always pure chocolate brown?"

Edward stiffened next to me. He whispered low enough for only vampires to hear to say that my eyes always changed in different lights.

"Oh you never noticed? My eyes always have had caramel in them. It's weird I know." I lied surprisingly well. I guess it also had to do with the fact that even through the brown contacts I could still hypnotize people. I thought to them ' Believe me'.

We were on our way to the cars when we stumbled upon the three stooges, or you could call them Mike, Eric, and Tyler. They were walking -or more like falling- around. Mike had a bottle of rum in his hand and they were laughing.

When they spotted us they ran over. I stood just behind Edward , worried they might try and get too close.

"Hey Bella!" Edward had a feral growl tucked away in his chest but I still felt the vibrations from where I was.

"Hi Angie! Hi Ben!" He yelled to their retreating forms. I never took Mike, Eric or Tyler for drinkers but I guess you should never judge a book by its cover.

He came over to us just as Jasper and Alice approached. I could feel Jasper sending waves of sobriety . They instantly stood up straighter and looked very sober. Although they were in pain. It was like having a hangover without the sleep.

"What are we doing here?"Mike and Tyler groaned similar responses to the new found sobriety.

I giggled at their confused faces. Mike looked at the bottle in his hand and looked up terrified.

"Oh um. Well yea we were-" I interrupted.

"You don't have to explain to us, but you might have to explain to those two guys right there." I said, pointing to the two police officers , in a police cruiser, pulling up to the curb we were standing by.

"Oh shit!" They screamed.

The officers came up to them and asked them the usual questions, like are you old enough. When they finished questioning them they looked towards us.

" You kids haven't been drinking have you?"The taller officer asked looking directly at my stomach.

"Of course not. You think I would risk our children's' lives?" I asked offended. The officer looked stunned at my tone of voice. He noticed the three inhumanly people around me. I was holding the bottom of my abdomen.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply doing my job."

After I accepted his apology, the other officer came to talk to us. It's not like they committed a murder. These officers were treating it this way.

"Excuse me. " I looked up to the other officer. On his jacket there was a tag.

_Officer Donovan_

"Yes officer Donovan?" I asked politely.

"Would you happen to be Isabella Swan? Charlie's daughter?"

I nodded smiling. "Yes. How do you know him?"

"That big case in Seattle. There was a big meeting for all the local police stations. He spoke very highly of you."

I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you. I'll tell him I met you. I'm sure he'd like to know." I responded.

"Well enjoy your day, and congratulations. Is this the father?" He asked looking kindly at Edward. Edward smiled proudly.

"Yes, this is my Fiancé Edward . "

"Well congratulations. I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you. Tell your father I said hello." He stuck out his hand to shake Edward and my hands.

"Goodbye officer."Edward said nicely.

"I take it he had kind thoughts." I giggled at Edward after the police cruiser was out of sight.

"Remarkable thoughts. He was thinking of how his wife was like you just a few months ago. It was very sweet. He loves his wife and daughter so much." He said with the smallest tone of jealousy hinting in his voice

"Edward why are you jealous?" I asked confused.

"I want to see them…"He whined. LITERALLY WHINED!!

Alice Jasper and I all laughed at him.

When we got home it was already seven forty couldn't help but laugh at what happened today. I asked Edward to drive me to Charlie's house . I hadn't seen him in about four days.

We got there, and I told Charlie about what had been occurring. I told him very little about the Vargas family, except that Jacob had found an interest in one of the members.

Charlie was happy to hear Jacob was back and had found someone.

We told him goodnight and headed to the big house. When we got home, I got upstairs, took off my shoes took one of the quickest showers I've ever taken, and crashed on the gold comforter . I vaguely felt cool hands graze my back and the back of my knees, pulling me under the covers. I curled up to Edward's chest and fell into a deep oblivion.

* * *

A/N Thank you I'll try to write more, I can't promise but I'll try.

Please if u want more story I need more Review. Do I have to get on my knees and beg.

Please please Review. Im on my knees please!!


	13. Wedding!

Disclaimer… I only own mismatching fuzzy socks…

* * *

Chapter 13:Wedding!

* * *

The day of craziness finally came. It was June Twentieth. I had picked the best day, because it was going to be cloudy, but not one drop of rain, or sun would come out. It was just a usual overcast day, but it was very warm. Pretty much all of Forks was going to be there. Alice hadn't let me see anything, besides the things I helped pick. I was excited to finally be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

Alice had sent the Volturi (shiver) Word of the wedding. I think it was to confuse them. They said we only have so much time to change me and I was a few months away from that happening. Alice said that it would give us enough time to be turned completely and then go to Italy, and present myself. I didn't want to bring unnecessary attention to Forks.

I had chosen Anabel and Jose's kids to be my flower girl and ring bearer . Adalyn had a beautiful little red dress. It had puffy red short sleeves. It was perfect for her small stature. The flowery embroidery was made of satin like material, it was button up In the back, with a tie back sash.

Anthony had a suit similar to his sister's dress. He had a red vest over a white button up shirt. He had toddler suit pants. We opted to go without a jacket , because it would be trouble when he wanted to take it off later. The vest had similar embroidery.

Alice had dragged me into her room, early in the morning. I had been sleeping alone ,because Alice insisted that it would be horrible bad luck. I agreed sadly. So here I was, being tortured. Alice was just finishing curling my hair and was touching up my make up.

"Stand" Alice had been giving me one worded commands, all day. I stood as she helped me into my wedding dress. It was beautiful and flowed beautifully. Once I had everything on, Rosalie came in with two boxes. Although one looked more like a jewelry box and the other looked like a clothes box.

Alice went over , and grabbed the Jewelry box. She opened it in front of me. I gasped at the beautiful antique necklace.

"This is Rosalie's- Something borrowed and old-" I nodded as she put the thin chain around my neck. The pendant was oval shaped with a diamond encrusted Rose on it.

"I got you this yesterday" She said , retrieving the other box.

I opened it and laughed at what was inside it. There was a new and blue garter inside. There was a slow rasp on the door.

"Bells?" Renee's voice sounded through the door.

Rosalie opened the door for Phil, Renee and Charlie. They all gasped at the sight of me. I could feel the familiar blush rise to my cheeks.

"Whoa! You look great kid!" Nobody tried to hug me after receiving an intimidating glare from Alice.

"Well , it's time everyone. Phil , Renee, please go tell Rosalie to start. " Alice commanded them , Angela had been in the room the whole time. Alice quickly retrieved the garter and helped me put it on, considering I couldn't very well bend down. I heard the music start to play and Angela took my hand and smiled a wide encouraging smile. She didn't dare hug me and face Alice's wrath. I laughed at her cautious expression. My hair was up in tight ringlets that hung loose down my back. A few curls were pulled back, so you could see my face.

As Charlie took my hand at the door way my nerves went haywire. I knew there was nothing to worry about except the fact that werewolves and vampires were all within a four hundred foot radius. Edward had asked Seth to be his best man. I was glad because it showed everyone that different species could live together in peace.

Alice and Angela walked down at a good pace for me to follow. Charlie took my hand and I could see a tear escape the corner of his eye. I had to stop myself from crying to. Charlie never cried. If he did, well I never saw him. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at me. By now, we were walking down the stairs, to the front of the house.

The aisle started from the front step all the way to the flowery arches. There were roses and tulips scattered along the ivory aisle .I looked around to see all of Forks, staring at me. Many of my high school friends were looking at me with awed expressions. Many were simply gaping at my bulging stomach. I wasn't that big, but I was big enough not to see my feet. I blushed at all the attention. A few people chuckled. Who would have guessed I would be the blushing bride? Note the sarcasm.

I finally found the face I had been dying to see for the past two days. The guys had given him a bachelors hunting trip.

I finally made it to the place I wanted to always be. Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's. He stared lovingly into my eyes. I could faintly hear my mother and a few of the women sobbing quietly, Mr. Weber reciting some words, and the beating of many hearts. I could also feel the eyes boring holes into Edward and I .

When Mr. Weber told us to repeat the vows, we did. We had asked him to specifically replace "as long as I shall live" for "As long as I exist" for obvious reasons.

"Edward, You may kiss your bride." Edward swooped in for a kiss, and tried wrapping his arms all the way around me, but couldn't get past my hips. Everyone laughed. There were two people in between us. I pulled away giggling.

We walked to the back yard where the reception would be held.

The back yard was even more beautiful than the front. Lights surrounded the clearing, brightening it. It was just past sunset. It was the perfect time. It was twilight.

There were tables spread out with the beautiful red and white table settings. There was a stage that Esme had built a few days ago. Behind it, a band was set up. There was a microphone at the front. We hugged everyone on our way to our table. It was a long table, facing all the other tables and the stage.

Once we hugged and talked to a few people , we took our seats. Alice came up to the microphone and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down and listened for Alice.

"Bella has been a part of our family for such a short time, but we love her just as much as we love all our family members. I think I can speak for the entire family when I say, that Bella has made our lives more interesting. She has brought more love and joy into our hearts than anyone else ever could have. She made my uptight brother stop loathing himself for every single mistake and enjoy the finer things. She is my best friend and best sister-"

"Hey !! What about me?!" Rosalie Yelled playfully. Everyone laughed at Rosalie's comment.

"Well as I was saying. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the greatest person I've ever met. Well besides Jasper. I know you and Edward will last forever. To the bride and groom!" Alice lifted her glass for the toast.

Jacob walked onto the stage and happily took the mic from Alice.

"Okay know it's my turn. Many of you may not know me but I am **ALSO** Bella's best friend. I've known her since we were little. We've debated on so many stupid things. I'm glad I ever met you. Without you I wouldn't have found my perfect girl. I've always been hard headed, but you never took any crap from me. " He chuckled at some memory.

"Edward?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"You hurt her I'll be on your ass, got it?" Jacob was playful, but nobody but those close to him could tell he was completely serious.

Everyone laughed as Edward nodded.

The MC came on the stage and announced our first dance. The most unexpected thing happened. Ne-Yo himself came out of the house. I myself screamed. I didn't expect Alice to go so far as to get the actual singer. Edward and I made our way to the middle of the clearing.

He started singing just as we got in front of the stage.

_**  
(Ooh)  
For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took me  
I knew that I had, everything that I wanted to have  
You made me see there was something missing  
(Oh yeah Oh)  
For the ending of my first begin  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah oh  
And, for the rare and unexpected friend  
Oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh  
For the way you're something that I would never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna loose  
I don't ever wanna be without her again**_

_**Chorus:  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So, when you walked in, I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
See now it's so clear I need you here  
(Oh yeah)**_

_**My accidental happily ever after (Woah)  
The way you smile now you've COMFORT me  
With your laughter  
I must admit you weren't a part of "My book"  
But, now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter  
(Ooh)**_

_**Chorus:  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you walked in I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
See, now it's so clear (its so clear) I need you here  
(Ooh)**_

_**Who knew that I could be? (Who knew that I could be?)  
So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happy. Oh so with you  
Right here right here next to me!**_

_**Chorus:  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (Woah)  
So when you walked in, I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (I needed, woah)  
See now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

_**Now it's so clear, I need you here always!**_

As Edward twirled me on last time he kissed me on the lips. I smiled into it and sighed. I felt one of the babies kick and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

We cut the cake and Edward manfully swallowed down a tiny piece I had shoved into his face. It was fun and I got to kiss it away after. I was perfectly blissful.

Ne-Yo had to leave, after bidding us congratulations for both the wedding and the kids. I threw the bouquet backwards with new found precision. Halfway in the air I saw Michelle take off her glasses, and look straight at it. Surprisingly, Anabel was doing the same but with the wind. She made one blow towards Angela who gracefully caught her half of Roses.

Bel made the other half blow towards Stela who hadn't been paying attention but when she looked up the other half fell straight into her arms. She had absorbed Sammy's power and made herself to look human. So naturally, she blushed, breaking my all time record.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who blushes!" I yelled out and Emmet laughed along with me. Stela walked back to the front table and put the Roses on the table and resumed talking with the Denali coven. I had met them and they were exceptionally nice. Tanya was intimidating at first but was really sweet.

I talked to all of the La Push people that had attended. Some of the werewolves didn't attend, because there were so many vampires, even though they were all vegetarians, it went against their instincts.

Sam, Emily, Jacob, Billy, Sue , Seth and Leah, were all here to represent the Rez . I wanted to invite Sam , because he was the one who pretty much saved me from decomposing on the forest floor last September. Anyways, I was being thoroughly embarrassed by Edward. He was taking the garter off . He didn't have to be carful, because just a week ago, some of the new traits came to my body. My body was now as hard as granite and as smooth as silk.

He got the garter to my ankle and lifted my foot, grinning like a fool, while winking at me. I instinctively blushed as he did that. He lifted his head up and threw the garter in Jacob's face. Jacob, being Jacob, grabbed the garter, pumped his hand in the air and screamed playfully "Yeaaaah!!! I got It", which in turn made Sammy hit him in the back of the head. That preceded an "Ow".

"Ha, now I'm not the one getting hit! " Emmet screamed , embarrassing Rosalie, who hit him.

"Neanderthal" Rosalie muttered for everyone to hear. When it started to get really dark, Alice led me away from Edward, and up the steps, to her room, where Esme, Renee, and Rosalie were all waiting. They all helped me out of the dress and into a pretty dress. I put on a heart pendant necklace and a pair of T-bar sandals. I also had a dark blue purse. In there were my necessities(*) .We were going somewhere for two weeks. Every Vampire in the house knew , but every time I tried using Edward's gift on them, they would start singing some crazy song.

I swear, the other day , Emmet and Alice simultaneously started singing the wheels on the bus.

Well, I met Edward by the door, and he kissed me hard on the lips. Everyone clapped at this passionate kiss. Since Alice had pretty much invited everyone who came to the graduation party, Lauren and her little posy, were all somehow still glaring. I had to fight off the urge to act like a child and stick my tongue out at her. Edward chuckled when he followed my line of sight. We were pelted by rice as we made our way to the car. Somebody –probably Emmet and Jacob- was pelting Edward directly on the head.

Somehow we made it to the airport, and were on a plane. I was too distracted, thinking where we might be going. When we landed in Houston, I asked Edward. He simply said that it was a stop on the way.

(A/N Sound familiar?)

When we stopped in Brazil I expected to connect to another flight, but instead, Edward led me out to a taxi. After getting in, Edward spoke in fluent Portuguese to the driver.

"Vá para a Baía e parar pelas docas." (Go to the bay, and stop by the docks)

The driver nodded and said something and drove off. When we stopped by the docks, I was surprised. I thought we would be going to a hotel or something.

I was even more surprised, when Edward went up to a boat, that was small, but large enough for a good twenty or

thirty people, and started it. He carefully helped me in and kissed me. I was pondering were we could be going. Last time I checked, there was nothing off the coast of Brazil for hundreds of miles, before you hit Africa. In the distance I could make out some shapes and dim lights. As we came closer to it, I realized it was an island.

"Edward?"

"Do you see it Bella?"

"Yes what island is that?"

"Isle Esme."

* * *

A/N I liked this chapter. I laughed when I just threw Ne-Yo into this. I was looking for a song for their first dance and was listening to Never Knew I Needed By Ne-Yo. To me , it seems this song fits Edward and Bella Perfectly.

{Review!!}

Did you like the wedding?

Any suggestions , all will be taken into consideration.


	14. Isle Esme

Disclaimer… I only own a very colorful, stuffed caterpillar…I'd give it up for twilight…

Chapter 14 Isle Esme

We arrived at the dock and Edward lifted all of the luggage out from the boat, running at vampire speed inside the little house in the distance. He came back and carefully helped me out of the boat. He had a big grin on his face as he stopped and turned to me.

"I love you, Bella" He said kissing my lips softly. I didn't notice him slowly bending down, until he was carrying me in his arms bridal style. I giggled as he continued to peck my lips.

He carried me all the way to the house, and showed me the entire place . He stopped by a door, and carried me in . He gently laid me on the huge soft bed, and hovered above me.

"My ,my , Mrs. Cullen. That is very sexy." He murmured kissing along my collarbone. He brought his lips to mine, brushing his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I couldn't even speak. I was overwhelmed with lust…..

The next morning I awoke to a pair of beautiful golden eyes. I grinned and stretched. I pecked his lips, and rubbed my belly. My stomach rumbled and Edward chuckled.

"What would you like for breakfast, my love?"

"Can I please have eggs?"**(A/N HEHE I Couldn't Help It.)**

"Anything for you." I stood up and pecked his cheek. I headed to the bathroom, and did my business. I quickly took a cold shower, because it was so hot here, washed my hair, and shaved my legs.

I put on a blue bathing suit. It was a halter bikini. I also put on flip flops and a blue denim miniskirt. I went into the kitchen and saw Edward by the stove.

"Here you go." Edward said with a smile. He put a plate of eggs and toast on the island for me.

"Thank you." I whispered. "So what are we doing today?" I asked after a few moments.

"Whatever you'd like."

"Sure , I ask you to choose and you make me choose." I muttered. He laughed loudly in turn, making me laugh. "Okay how about we hang out on the beach?"

"Sure. As soon as I find my swim trunks. I will never let Alice pack for me again.,." he trailed off , as he went to the room to retrieve his bathing suit.

I finished my breakfast and slid off of the stool. I Went to the room , only to find Edward half way in his luggage. I laughed. He had both his arms and his head inside the bag. I was doubled over in laughter. He got out of the suit case and I laughed harder. He had a pair of boxers on his head. He shook it off and came towards me. He encircled his arms around me as much as he could.

"Do you really want to laugh at me?" He asked playfully.

"Yup!" I said , popping the 'p'.

"Well.. then I'll be forced too…" He trailed off attacking my ribs. I laughed until I cried, and Edward kissed my nose."How about now? Do you want to laugh?"

"No,no. I won't be able to laugh for a few days..Now lets go to the beach. Don't forget the sunscreen for me." I went to one of the linen closets and took out two beach towels. I quickly put them by the fron door to get a bag. I put them into a picnic basket and Edward placed a bottle of water and some fruits in there for me.

We made our way out and Edward led me to the sand. The sand was perfect. It was as smooth as silk. I took off the mini skirt.

"Edward, could you please put some sunscreen for me" I purred seductively. Edward's breathing hitched just a little bit.

"O-Of course." I resisted the urge to giggle. Practically nothing could make Edward stutter. I guess I am the exception . He slowly spread the cool lotion on my back. It was piña colada scented. The scent infiltrated my senses and I was entranced by the movement of Edward's hands on my back. He laid me down so he was straddling my shins and started massaging my thighs. After our little sun block escapade we just sat their with me in his arms.

The rest of the week was similar. Edward and I would play around along the island, we would have fun at night, then he would make me breakfast or dinner.

On Saturday, Edward told me that a cleaning crew was coming. We spent that morning, walking along the tidal pools. We went back early, because my back and feet were starting to hurt.

We made it inside and I quickly washed the sea salt and sand away from my body.

I got out and put on a tank top and shorts. I walked into the living room just as Edward went to the door. I quickly picked a movie, and felt the flash of fire burn through my body. I sat down on the couch not wanting to crumple over. I could almost feel my skin turning pale, cold, harder . The flash went away and I sat up more relaxed. Edward didn't notice, because he was already at the door and everything happened in less than five seconds. I hurriedly placed the DVD inside the player and started it. Edward came by and introduced them to me. He looked as shocked as I did when he saw me. He shook it off, and went back to introducing us.

The woman introduced as Kaure, gave me a horrified and confused look. She and the man made their way to the bedrooms. I looked at Edward perplexed, wondering if I looked that bad.

"What was that about?"

He shrugged, unperturbed. "Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be

more superstitious – or you could call it more aware – than those who live in the

modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." He still didn't sound

worried. "They have their own legends here. The _Libishomen – a _blood-drinking

demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." He leered.

"Well, I'm flattered. Why did she look horrified?"

"Well besides the fact that she's wondering why I have you all alone.." He said leaning down to kiss me. "She's also wondering why you don't look like you're in pain, or why you're not d-dying." He stuttered. I knew it always hurt for him to think of me that way. He sat me down on the couch and kneeled before me. He pressed his lips, which now felt warm against my skin, to my stomach. He put his ear to my abdomen, and listened. I could hear the five heartbeats in the house, and the three that were closest to me were beating loudly. We heard a gasp from the doorway, and both turned our heads. I smiled at the woman and she mumbled an apology, in Portuguese.

Edward chuckled. "She was surprised at the loving gesture." He murmured.

"Well you are loving." I jested playfully.

"All for you and the kids. " He said. He gasped. "I knew to expect this, but I can hear them!"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I can hear their thoughts. Jose told me their minds would develop quickly, but this is amazing. I can hear their thoughts!"

"Ooh I want to hear!" I absorbed Edward's power, and was hit with a boat load of thoughts. Two out of five minds where in a foreign language. Then I heard Edward's .

I gasped as I heard a small high soprano and a high tenor.

_Mommy? Daddy? _The high soprano, which I guessed was Renesmee's asked _I love you mommy_

_Mommy, what's I love you mean? _The high tenor was just as sweet as Renesmee's. Edward Jr. And Renesmee, were very smart. They could have been as smart as two or three year olds.

I gasped as Edward gathered me in his arms as I cried.

"Darn hormones.." I sobbed. I rubbed my stomach. This still didn't feel real. I just wanted them in my arms. I wanted to hear their musical laughs. I wanted to be able to watch them sleep.

_I love you mommy _ they both thought. I gave up Edward's power and hugged him closer to me.

"They love us!" I sobbed.

After I calmed down, Edward and I sat down to watch the movie . Although, we had to restart it, because we were preoccupied. Midway through the movie I started dozing off. The cleaners left, just before I fell asleep.

Two weeks later we were in the terminal of the airport, in Brazil. I was wearing a blue dress, black heels and black accessories. I also had a black and silver cross, that Carlisle had given me at the wedding. I loved the sentimentality it held. Before me, nobody in the family –except Carlisle- believed that they had souls and there was a god.

We made our way onto the plane and as soon as my head hit the head rest, I was out like a light. Edward woke me up at some point, to connect to other flights but I was still half asleep. I vaguely remember someone taking me out of the car but I was out.

When I awoke , I was being shaken awake by a pair of warm hard arms, and a head with black hair.

"Alice!! I groaned.

"You've been sleeping for hours" She whined. I looked straight into her eyes and thought leave me alone. She quickly became quiet as she got up, turned on her heel and walked down stairs. As snuggled under the covers I groaned. I couldn't fall asleep.

I got up and took a shower. I put on a summer dress, and sandals, and headed downstairs.

"Alice?" I called.

She appeared in front of me, with her face contorted into a pout.

" Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Jose, Christopher, Christian, and Anthony are all hunting. Rosalie, Esme, Anabel, Adalyn and Michelle, are all looking for furniture. Jacob and Sammy are at First beach, and Stela is… I actually don't know. Well I can see the place but not the location. " She trailed off "Anyways, I wanted to stay here with you but apparently a girl can't hang out with her best friend without being yelled at" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry. " I yelled pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back so I did something I never though I would do again. " Come shopping with me?" I asked trying to placate her.

She squealed loudly, and hugged back. I laughed. She probably had this planned for hours. She changed quickly letting me eat breakfast. We got into her Porsche, and she sped off. We arrived at the mall and she led me to Baby's R Us. I found a whole bunch of little toys for Renesmee and Jr. After a lot of shopping, we stopped by a restaurant. The hostess led us inside and told us our waiter would be with us soon.

Alice and I chatted about stuff, and I chose to order shrimp alfredo. When the waiter came out he looked at Alice and I , for too long, a moment. He stopped at my chest and I got mad. Hey what can I say? I'm pregnant.

"Don't you have any manners. What the hell are you looking at?" I said angrily. Alice chuckled beside me and I looked at her menacingly, mentally picturing burning all her clothes for laughing at me. She put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"U-u-um I'm sorry What would you like to order?" He stuttered.

"Shrimp Alfredo to go. I'm not hungry anymore."Alice said quickly for me before I beat this guy to a pulp. He nodded quickly frightened.

"Bella , I'm surprised to say that you look like such a lethal vampire right now , that even I'm scared" she whispered only low enough for me to hear. I nodded slowly and whispered 'I'm sorry' . I quickly calmed myself and took deep breaths. The stress wasn't good for me or the kids.

When we got my food, Alice decided to cut the trip short, because I still looked angry and stressed.

Everyone was home when I got there. I was still thoroughly mad, but for whatever reason, I did not know. I walked past everyone went to the kitchen and started eating out of the Styrofoam container. Edward came behind me and noticed my frustrated and stressed demeanor. He put his hands around my waist, and I instantly relaxed I leaned back against his shoulder and sighed. I wanted them in my arms. I wanted to know they were real. I joined everyone in the living room as we all just lived…

A/N I like the next few chapters. Things get interesting. I decided the Volturi will be in my story. Its late while im writing this so please excuse any misspelled words or things that don't make sense

Well please review. If you don't I can't promise I will update as often but I will. And when you get the chance, please read my other fan fiction Jumper

{Massiel}


	15. Third Going Home

Disclaimer… I only own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 15 Third Going Home**

**

* * *

  
**

Months passed, and I was already as huge as a whale. I couldn't see anything below me. My back was hurting like nothing I can describe. This all gave Alice a chance to dress me. Currently I was laying in the bed. I was on my third trimester already. I was still kind of freaked out that I would have to drink blood.

Edward came up the stairs, with a plate of food for me. I was eight and a half moths pregnant now. Carlisle had put me on bed rest because I was so huge, and if I stood up for more than five minutes, my back would hurt like there was no tomorrow. Edward helped me sit up .

"Morning" I said groggily.

"Good morning , my love" Edward said smiling.

"How much longer?" I whined. I was tired of being stuck in bed.

"Just a little longer, love. It's all worth it." He kissed my head, and let me eat in a peaceful silence. When I finished I decided I needed a change of scenery.

"Edward? "

"Yes ,Bella?" He responded sticking his head through the doorframe .

"Can you take me down stairs? I'm starting to feel claustrophobic up here. I have traced the ceiling patterns, 379 times. "

Edward chuckled and agreed .He lifted me up carefully and took me to the couch in the living room.

"T.V? " He asked handing me the control. Everyone, except Jacob and Sammy were hunting.

The familiar flash of fire shot through me and I squeaked. This one lasted longer than usual. All of the fire dimmed but resided in my throat. I started sobbing. I was hormonal and tired and this was too much to deal with. Edward held me in his arms, asking what was wrong.

Finally I was able to make out a few words.

"Edward , I'm thirsty."

He looked shocked. "Thirsty as in water or blood?" He asked confused.

"Blood , what else" I sobbed into his t-shirt. My throat burned and Edward took out his phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle?... Yes…. In your office?..Okay, hurry back." I would have been able to hear what Carlisle said but I was too busy sobbing.

"Bella? Carlisle has some blood stored for you. I'm going to get it. Will you be okay for two minutes?" I nodded . I held my stomach crying. Edward came back with a metal cup, and a straw.

"I-I-Is that h-h-human b-b-blo-ood?" I stuttered

"Yes my love, but it's donated. Don't worry love just drink it. It'll help."

I nodded. I hesitantly took the cup. I put the straw between my lips and intrepidly sucked on it. As they warm fluids slid down my throat, the burn was almost instantly soothed. I sucked on the straw until there was nothing left. I looked up to Edward's smiling face.

" More please?" I asked in a tiny voice. He chuckled and took the cup from my waiting hands. He quickly returned and I blushed. It actually tasted good and I could already feel more energized.

"Don't be embarrassed love. Soon you'll have to do it all the time." He laughed.

I had the cup in my lap and was sipping at it, not wanting to get a stomach ache.

There was a breeze followed by Carlisle kneeling in front of me.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"I'm Fine. It's just a little burn at the back of my throat."

"Don't down play it, love" Edward said.

"Okay, okay, it feels like someone put burning coal in my throat."

"Well that can be easily fixed." He chuckled.

Carlisle left to j=his office and I fell asleep in Edward's lap. A while later, I heard voices murmuring.

"She's going to wake up in 3..2..1.." Alice murmured. I opened my eyes and found two pairs of eyes staring up at me. I was laying on my side, and Adalyn and Anthony's dark and light brown eyes were looking at me curiously. Adalyn held her little hand up to my stomach and I smiled. She looked adorable grinning widely.

"So. Now that this happy moment has finished, can we get back to planning?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Edward , please help me sit up" I giggled. "Planning what?"

Anabel sighed, obviously defeated. " Next month is the twins birthday. She wants to give them a party bigger than a queens inauguration."

"Come on, they can only turn two once. " Alice argued. I laughed. Addy and Anthony sat next to me. Anthony made Edward scoot over to squeeze in. Anthony stared up at me with big brown eyes. His curly brown hair getting in his face annoyed him so he fought with it, trying to get it out of his eyes. I helped him out and pushed all his hair back. He laughed and I giggled.

" What's the theme?" I asked looking at Alice

"Pirates and princesses. "

"Ooh can I be a princess?" Addy asked. We all laughed.

"Addy you are the most important princess at the party, you will be the queen of the princesses!" Alice kneeled down by her excitedly. Addy clapped and laughed.

"I don't want to be a princess" Anthony huffed , crossing his arms over his little chest. " i'm a boy." He said cutely.

"Yes you are, so you get to be a pirate!"Rosalie said to him. They had gotten really close. Even though Anthony was the shy one, Addy was closer only to a few people. Those were her parents, Stela, and Sam. She had all of us wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Stela's phone started to ring

_Show me , That you love me_

_Show me that you walk with me_

_Hopefully heaven's watchin' over me_

_Maybe we'll talk some other night_

Stela was looking through her large tote for her phone.

_Right now I'll take it easy _

"Hello?... Who is this?... Yes this is she… No " She covered the mouth piece and whispered I'll be right back.

"No!"We heard her yell. "How? No. I haven't seen him in weeks… Oh goodness. Yes. Well then. Thank you" Towards the end her voice started cracking, and you could tell she was holding back sobs.

Jacob and Sammy came into the house with worried expressions on their face. Sammy let go of his hand and went to Stela who was in the backyard now.

"He's hurt. Sam he's almost gone. He is the only chance I have left!" She dry sobbed into Sammy's shirt .We all shared questioning looks.

"Shh. Shh. Don't worry. You yourself said things have to get worse to get better. You got to see him happy, while he could be. He lived a long life. Don't blame yourself."

"No!" she growled. "If I had let him have the only thing he asked for we wouldn't have this problem" She screamed. " I love him. He was the only one!" She whispered the last part angrily.

"I'm leaving. I have to go. I'll be back in a few weeks. " The strangest thing happened then. She stood up with a haunted expression, and slowly the wind picked up grains of sand and disappeared.

We all had sad and confused expressions. Why was she leaving? What happened?

Edward answered us all.

"Someone died. She wasn't thinking anything coherent. The last thing she thought was Caribbean sea. It was somebody very close I'm guessing."

Sammy came in with a broken expression. Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh-he –it's … Well, guys do you remember last time we were in D.R.? " She asked her family . They all nodded. "Well 'member that guy you guys told her not to date?" She asked scratching the back of her head. They all nodded slowly.

"Well she went to him anyways. She is in love with him, and vice-versa .Well he fell off his motorcycle. They just called her. They say he's not doing well, and I'm pretty sure she's going to go save him. If you know what I mean ." We all nodded. She was going to change her love.

We sat in the living room, in a worried silence. At some point Addy and Anthony fell asleep by my side. I hugged them close to me and they snuggled up.

Christian got up and went to the front porch to focus. Alice did the same but sat on floor, by the living room , with her legs crossed Indian style. She rubbed her temples.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked at me and nodded, telling me to keep talking. " Can you make me a sandwich I'm hungry, please" I said. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He went to the kitchen and came back seconds later, with a plate and cup in hand. I was guessing that in the cup was blood, and I was right. I quickly finished and gave Edward the plate smiling softly.

"I love you."

The house phone rang and Alice picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Alice, I saved him. Can you put Carlisle on the phone please? _ Anybody could hear the relief in her voice. Carlisle came to the phone hurriedly and took it from Alice.

"Yes?"

_Would it be alright if I brought him there? I don't have enough time to go to our home. They are already wondering where he is. I just bit him quickly at the hospital, and now we are somewhere near Haiti._

"Of course, come as soon as you can."

_Thank You Carlisle_

"No problem."

We all relaxed and waited for her to appear. In the back yard we heard the wind pick up and suddenly Stela was in the backyard, with a man who looked twenty. She looked heart broken. We could all hear the mans slow irregular heart beat.

"Where can I put him?" She asked hoarsely .

"You can put him in the hospital room we have set up for Bella." Stela nodded.

They quickly went upstairs.

"No,no I'm staying . I'll be fine." We all heard Stela say. Sammy got up and out of Jacob's embrace.

"I'll be back. I need to check on her." He nodded. I could see the worry etched on his face. Her being sad was taking a toll on him.

There was a blood curling scream, that woke up both Anthony and Adalyn. Addy started crying because she was scared and Anthony quickly ran over to her and hugged his sister. She quieted down and I would have awed, if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.

"Anabel?" I asked looking around for her. She came from behind me with two sippy cups. She gave each child their cup and they eagerly took it.

"Yes?"

"It won't hurt as much as that will it?"

"Well yes, but we are lucky, we only have to go through it for a few hours. " I nodded stiffly. I sighed and tried to get up. I was tired of people helping me. I slowly lifted myself but gave up. Jacob was staring at me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Stop laughing and help!" I whined. I started crying. Why did I have to be helped at everything I can do things myself. Then I got angry , what the hell? Why wasn't anyone helping me? Then I got really depressed. I can't even see my feet. The weirdest thing was that suddenly I was really scared. This was going to hurt so much.

"Please Bella stop I'm so scared!!!" I quickly calmed myself for Jasper, who was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Edward came over and lifted me up. He quickly carried me upstairs and led me to the bed. I could still hear the screams and whimpers of the man downstairs.

"Edward come here. Please don't leave " He was walking towards the window.

"Oh , I'm not leaving, I was just thinking." He came over and laid at my side.

"About?" He shrugged.

"A lot of stuff."

"Oh" I stopped asking ,not wanting to pry.

* * *

**_Two weeks later

* * *

_**

The man, Keith, finished his transformation normally. He had also acquired the gift of mind control. Anabel and I were somehow not affected.

I had begun to be accustomed to drinking blood. Edward, Carlisle , and the rest of the family had gone hunting taking turns, because I was due to burst any second. I was laying down on the couch , at noon, watching some T.V show with the rest of the family. We were watching some crazy show, and the kids were sleeping. I was dozing off in Edward's lap, but suddenly felt a sharp pain.

I screamed , scaring everyone. I screamed another blood curling scream.

The babies had kicked me very hard. I could already feel, the moistness by my thighs. I started breathing heavily as everyone looked on at me.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" I yelled. "Help me! F*****g help me. I'm in freaking labor!!"I screamed. Edward hurriedly brought me upstairs. He laid me down on the bed. That contraction ended seconds later and I breathed heavily.

Carlisle rushed in and I was getting annoyed.

"ahhhh!!!" I screamed. This hurt like hell. I wanted them out. Edward situated me and I felt my pain ebb minutely. They were kicking and hard. "get them out now!" I whimpered.

"Bella , you are only five centimeters dilated . Once we get to ten you can start pushing." He said calmly.

"She sure has a mouth" I heard Emmet tease from down stairs.

"Edward , get him up here." I said seething. I felt like there were hot stones under me. Edward quickly got Emmet and Emmet stood by me.

"Yes Bella how can I help?" He said sweetly. I smiled evilly and told him to come closer. I hit him in the back of the head with all my strength and screamed "I'll say whatever the **** I want you imbecile! You give birth to two kids and tell me how you ******* like it!!!" He cringed and I glared. He rubbed the back of his head.

"That actually hurt?" He questioned, astounded. I started to get up to show him what real pain was , but was pushed down by Edward.

"Don't worry love, I'll make him leave."

I laid there exhausted. It hadn't even been in labor more than fifteen minutes, and I already wanted to be done.

After a few hours, and excruciating pain Carlisle said he could give me an epidural if I wanted it. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he was going to stick a needle down my spine. I just wanted to have them out. Finally when I was fully dilated, Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella on the next contraction I want you to push "

I just nodded, I felt the next contraction hit, and I searched for Edward's hand. He quickly slipped his hand in mine as I started to push. After moments of pushing and screaming profanities, a sweet cry pierced the room. I breathed heavily momentarily reprieved. I felt more pain and started to scream.

"EDWARD. YOU . ARE. NEVER. TOUCHING. ME. AGAIN" I screamed. I know that I didn't mean that, and I'm pretty sure Edward did too, but I heard a booming laugh downstairs. I growled as I started to push again. After a while, another cry pierced the room. I sighed entirely exhausted. My relief was soon overshadowed, as a new pain began. This one wouldn't be solved for a few more hours.

It was so intense. I would give birth five times more not to have to go through this pain.

I screamed and screamed. It just wouldn't stop,

"Help. Edward help me" I whimpered . Something ice cold grabbed my hand, and I screamed more.

"Shh, Shh love. It'll be over soon." I heard a soothing voice murmur. I heard other sounds, but wasn't focused on that. I turned all my focus on being brave for my love, my husband, the father of my children. I bit my lip and didn't move a limb. I could feel the fire ripping, shredding through every splinter of humanity I had left.

* * *

A/N I was going to save the birth for the next chapter but I felt like doing it now. Bryan was just a character I felt like adding in there. Just to clear something up. In a previous chapter, I wrote "Now only three of us need mates". I'm surprised nobody picked up on that. I said three, because Stela already did have somebody. She just wanted her brothers and Maria to be happy. My friend pointed that out to me. Just in case anyone noticed and was confused.

Oh and in the last chapter, I used a part straight from Breaking Dawn, and I just want to say no copyright infringement intended. All characters and publicly noticeable characters belong to their respective owners…

I wanted to give Bella a little bit of a potty mouth. What can i say? She deserves it. Every pregnant woman is allowed to curse her husband out at birth. Especially Bella. She is being changed , right after giving birth.

Well , please review , is all I can ask. I'll try to write more…

{Massiel}

{Review}


	16. NonExistent ThirstContinuous Amazement

**Disclaimer... I own... ummm...mmmm... Um. I don't know! Ugh! Whatever I own nothing!**

* * *

**Fate Comes Early**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Non-Existent Thirst and Continuous Amazement**

* * *

**Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thum**p  
The fire seared through my veins, and I tried my hardest not to make noise. I didn't want Edward to worry too much.  
**Thump-thump-thump-thump**  
A small whimper escaped from my clenched teeth. I vaguely felt a warm strong hand grasp my fingers, but I was too focused on my slowing heart beat.  
**Thump-thump**  
I knew my change was almost over, and I couldn't help but be grateful that I could be with my family forever.

My heart had stopped beating completely, and I didn't feel an ounce of the fire anywhere within me. I was just a bit afraid to open my eyes, for no rational reason.  
"Did something go wrong? What's going on?" I heard Edward ask frantically after I didn't move for a few seconds.  
I exhaled after a few seconds, knowing that everything would be alright. Edwards hand rested on my cheeks and I opened my eyes to meet Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. He sighed happily and swooped down to kiss me fiercely on the lips. I got caught up in the moment and forgot about the other people in the room.  
Emmet's loud cough broke us apart, and I looked up at him annoyed but suddenly remembered my kids.  
"Where are they?" I asked , angry, scared and anxious. I looked around at my family and they looked at me as if my anger was funny. Emmet was the first to break out laughing, and I gave him a deadly glare, before he was levitating midair.  
Everybody stared at me in amazement. I could see a light white haze settling around his body. I managed to bring him up further, and let the haze just fall away from him. He fell to the ground with a thud and I laughed.  
"Bella, don't you think you should hunt before you see the kids? They are partly human and their hearts beat." Edward said. I shook my head , realizing the fire that used to be in my throat before was no longer there.  
"I'm not thirsty at all. Can I see them? " I looked up at Edward puzzled and he was staring at Jasper perplexed . They seemed to be having a conversation, so I sat up and looked down to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of white heels. I was also wearing a pink tank, with a floral lace pattern at the top. I touched my now flattened stomach and smiled. I looked up at Alice who was grinning like a mad woman, and she skipped up to me and grabbed me in a hug.  
"You really took the opportunity to dress me up ,didn't you?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I liked the outfit, but I wouldn't let Alice know that.  
She scoffed after pulling away and said "Hardly, Edward wouldn't let me put you in a gown, so I had to settle for jeans." She sighed.  
"Can someone please take me to , or bring me my children?" I asked for the third time, exasperated. Edward and Jasper looked at each other one more time. Edward looked at me, and took my hand pulling me up from our bed. He led me outside the room, to the other side of the hallway, were I could faintly hear two tiny heartbeats, and steady breathing.  
"You ready, love?"  
" I've been ready for nine months." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before he opened the white door. When we entered, I noticed that the room was split in two colors. One side was pink and white everywhere. The walls were painted with pink and white vertical stripes. There was a white crib with a flowery mobile, and pink accessories. The other side was blue and white. The walls were the same colors, but they were horizontal stripes. The crib was white also, but the accessories were blue, and the theme was boats . In the middle, there was a long white sofa. What really caught my eye was the rocking chair that I noticed in the corner. It was mine. It was reupholstered and now had a white cushion.  
I noticed Esme and Rosalie,sitting on the couch , admiring the two bundles in their arms. I walked towards Rosalie, and silently asked for her to pass me the bundle in her arms. She stood up, and placed a small pink bundle in my arms. Renesmee snuggled into my chest, and stared up at me lovingly. She reached her hand up, and touched my cheek, sending me thoughts. I gasped quietly, but stayed calm for the sake of not dropping my newborn daughter. She had bright hazel eyes, and bronze tufts of hair with little streaks of brown. Her face was angelic, and heart shaped just like my own. Although, her features, were Edward's completely. The same shaped eyes, the same straight nose, and the same sweet smile. She was the perfect mix of Edward and I.  
"Do you know who I am? I'm your mommy, and I love you very much" I cooed at my daughter.  
_I love you mommy_ she thought before her breathing steadied and she fell soundly asleep in my arms. I laid her in her crib, and I put a pink blanket over her. She twisted around in her bed, before she settled down.  
I walked back over to the couch, where Esme was looking up at me proudly. She handed me, my son, and silently left Edward and I alone. I looked down at my son, and he was wide awake. His eyes were a deep, jade green and his hair was mahogany, just like mine, but was much lighter and curlier. He had a full head of hair, and could have passed for my twin, had he not been a baby, or a boy.  
He looked up at me curiously, before taking his small fist in his mouth. He held my gaze and eventually got distracted. I giggled, and Edward's arms wound around my waist.  
"They're perfect aren't they?" I nodded in agreement. After Junior had fallen asleep, we settled for just sitting there and enjoying the peace we had.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

"Aloha! Welcome To Hawaii!" I growled quietly as the tanned, silk haired beauty eyed Edward up and down. His arm tightened around my waist, and he adjusted Renesmee on his hip. I was holding Junior's hand, because he was insistent on being independent.  
A short year after the twins were born, Charlie and Sue had a small private wedding in La Push. The Cullen and Vargas family were given permission to cross the border , for the reasoning that Charlie wanted all family to be in attendance. Since Jake and Sam were together, the Vargas became somewhat extended family to Charlie and Billy.  
Leah and Seth had come along with us, mainly because they had joined Jake's pack, when he had come back two years ago. There were all together sixteen full vampires, three shape shifters, and five half vampire hybrids.  
My two year olds were practically perfect. That may be biased considering I'm their mother, but they were.  
They were adorable, and very intelligent. They were both outgoing, but not loud. They were very close to each other, and I loved them both equally. Nessie's eyes had darkened considerably and were a rich chocolate brown. Much prettier than my own used to be. Her hair was beautiful, and long, reaching the bottom of her back. It was wavy, and bronze, similar to Edward's with light streaks of brown mixed in.  
My thirst never came, much to the surprise of Jasper. We couldn't find an answer , so we claimed that it was just another one of my powers. All of which had expanded exponentially since my change. I realized that I could manipulate both my physical and mental shield, to move ,protect and lift people or things. My absorbing power was still a work in progress. I had tried absorbing powers form Stela, but every time I tried, I was just blasted away, by a force that not even Stela could explain. It was as if Stela had subconsciously absorbed my shield, and when I tried to take her powers, her body protected itself instinctively.

"Love? Are you coming?" Edward had a sleeping Nessie on his shoulder, and a quiet Jr. patiently waiting for us by his side.  
"Yea, sorry. I got lost in my head." I smiled, walking towards him and lifting Junior into my arms, and lifting him above my head. He laughed loudly, and his smile widened.  
" Are you ready to go to the new house , baby?" I said happily to him. His smile lessened. "What's wrong?"  
" What if dey don't likes us?"  
"Don't worry they'll love us all" I assured him. He became happy again, as I threw him in the air.  
We kept some of our cars with us... Okay, that's a lie, we brought them all, but we knew that where we were going was full of rich families, and we didn't need to be inconspicuous.

We all met up outside of the airport. Our cars were waiting for us and we set off for home as soon as we got the keys.  
I looked up at the beautiful house in front of me. It was a large mansion, hidden deep inside the vegetation of Hawaii. There were several cottages in sight. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme opted to stay together like they always have. Edward and I figured we should live in one of the cottages, considering we had a new family. The Vargas family did the same , and picked the largest cottage, only a fraction of the size of the main house, but it would house them.  
Sam and Jacob decided to take one of the smaller cottages, so Seth and Leah got the last one.  
We were set to go to school, and were starting in two weeks. It was the Oahu school of specialized arts. Sammy and Jacob were going to be sophomores. Edward and Alice were going to be juniors, because they were the only ones that could pass as juniors. Rosalie, jasper, Emmet, Stela, Keith, and I were all going to be Seniors. Seth and Leah had decided to not go to school, and just get jobs. Jacob was only going to school, to be with Sammy. Jose, Anabel , Michelle, Christopher and Christian were all going to college. Esme and Carlisle were naturally the adults. The elementary school and the preschool was only about a five minute walk from the high school.

Our story was that Carlisle and Esme were pretty much foster parents for everybody in our family, except for the few adults. Edward and myself were going to be posing as their friends who moved along with them, just because we wanted to. I didn't want my kids to have to think that I was their sister, because they had to cover for us. I wanted them to call me mommy, and to tell the truth I didn't care what everybody else thought of me. If they thought I got pregnant at sixteen , well then they can think that. It didn't matter. I got a wide smile on my face every time one of my kids called for me. Edward, Nessie, and Junior were the three most important things to me.

I walked into what would be our house, and smiled broadly at the beauty of the house. There were light pastels all over the walls, which made the house look much cooler. Everything felt very Hawaiian. I couldn't wait to start my new life.

* * *

A/N :-) Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have had a major case of writers block. Also, I have to take Regents in a few days, so I've been going crazy with studying. Today I was to hot to do anything so I grabbed my lap top and started typing.

***IMPORTANT** **DO NOT SKIP OVER***

On June 21, i'm leaving to The Dominican Republic, so I wont be able to update. I will be in a tiny village in the heart of my province. So that pretty much is telling you readers that I won't have any internet. Although, I will be writing throughout the entire summer. I'm not sure if you'll get an update before I leave, but i'll try. Just reminding you don't get your hopes up :-)

Thank you for reading

**{Review} **

**{Massiel}**


	17. Sequel Alert

SEQUEL ALERT!

Sadly, this story has met its end. But in a couple o hours, I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up!

I really hope you enjoyed this story and suggest that you read my other stories.

The first two people to solve this riddle will get their names included in the sequel.

(It's quite simple)

"A grandfather, two sons, two fathers and one grandson went fishing. Each caught a fish. How many fish are there?"


End file.
